New Beginnings
by C.N.Webster
Summary: Spencer Carlin wants to have a new start after the incident 7 months ago. However, her life only gets more complicated.What happens when she meets Ashely? Can they be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stared out the window of the taxi. I couldn't help but think about that night. I try hard to remember what happened, but it is still mostly a blur. I've seen tapes from my soccer game, but all I remember is the sound the whistle blowing and the cheer of the crowd, after that…nothing. In my dreams I can hear the screeching of tires, yelling, and crying. Other nights I can see a blur of lights and hear the sound of sirens, faint in the background. Then other times I can smell burnt rubber, asphalt and… blood. My ear began to ring, as my heart beat against my chest.

As my mind continued to roam, I thought about how I was chosen for a full scholarship to attend Worthington Academy, the top elite boarding school in the U.S. How could a small town girl like me get noticed by five star school, not to mention a school thousands of miles away from my town? I shook away my questions and looked at the map I had printed off the school website. I had spent countless hours memorizing the campus, now I was seconds away from seeing it in person.

After traveling all the way from the east to the west coast, I finally pulled up onto the beautifully paved road of Worthington Academy. As my taxi came to a stop and I gathered my things. A small breeze blew my hair and the fresh smell of roses filled the air. The campus was a lot bigger then I imagined. I desperately wanted to drive back to Rhode Island, but I knew deep down that I could return to my former high school. Not after last year. This is a fresh start. I am going to make the most of it.

I took a deep breath and looked around. There were people everywhere chatting among themselves. I felt like an odd ball among all the Prada this designer that. Even the buildings were extraordinary, built out of brick towering among the giant oak trees.

I walked around awhile, staring at the scenery. It didn't take long to find my dorm, Hathaway Hall. I headed up to my room. It was spacious, bigger than any room I've ever had. I coughed at the smell of grim dust entering my nose.

_This room certainly hasn't been cleaned in a while. _

I began unpacking, I heard a slight knock on the wall and when I turned around I saw a small, but well built girl walking into the room. Her hair was golden, and her eyes were circled with eyeliner, not very appealing if you ask me. She was wearing a short denim miniskirt and a hot pink tank top. When I refocused on her face she flashed me a very confused look.

"Oh a roommate, joy," She dropped her designer bags on the floor. "I was supposed to have a single. What are you, a freshman?"

This girl was obviously not into first impressions. "Hello to you too, and no I'm a junior. My name is Spencer. Spencer Carlin and you are…?" I replied

"Carmen… Well let me tell you my golden rule, don't double cross me or even think of messing with me or I will make your life will be a living hell." She took a step closer glaring into my eyes. "And that's a promise."

We stood there staring for few seconds before I took a step back dialed the schools housing number into my cell phone and handed it to Carmen. She looked at the phone and gave me other one of her confused looks.

"It housing, tell your bullshit to someone who cares," I smirked.

Carmen looked at the phone and rolled her eyes. "Looks like I have a smart ass for a roommate."

"No, you have a roommate that won't take your bullshit. So, keep you sly comments to yourself and stay out of my way." With that I walked out the door and down the hall.

_How the hell does she think she is?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I'm not sure where I am going with story, but if I continue to get feedback I will continue to post as often as possible. Review are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. **

Chapter Two

I decided to go for a walk around campus. As I roamed around, so many thoughts flowed through my head.

_Who does Catherine think she is? What am I even doing here, I small town girl like me does not fit in with high class teens like this?_

I bit my lower lip as I gazed across an open field leading to the cafeteria. I decided to grab a bite to eat to try to get my mind off things. Before I entered the dining hall; I noticed a small group of girls standing in the middle of the main courtyard. They were all giggling, as one of them stole a glance at me, her eyes focused on mine. She gave a slight smile before flipping one of her brown curls off her shoulder and turning to face the other girls. I felt the inside of my stomach tingle.

_What was that?_

I ignored the feeling and entered the cafeteria. After I received my meal, I looked for a place to sit. I decided to sit at a small round table in far right corner, alone. However, moments later I was accompanied by three girls. They were chatting away about something, as they sat around me. Then almost instantaneously they all looked my way.

"Hey. My name's Rebecca and this is Stacey and Mattie. You're new here, right? "

"Yes and are you like the welcoming committee," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I realized you were new and when I saw you sitting…"

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, it's okay, really. I'm just not having the greatest day. I'm Spencer…" I paused, then continued."… just a thought, but how well do you know this place?"

Her and her friend looked at each other and laughed. I shifted in my seat.

"Well I write for the school newspaper, so yeah I would say I know a lot about this place. Why?"

A smile arose on my face "So what is up with this girl named Carmen, she has golden hair, lots of makeup…"

"Ahh… Carmen St. Philip. She must be your roommate. She is… she is unique. She's a legacy, she is dating one of the most popular guys here, makes decent grades, and thinks the world revolves around her."

"But even Carmen's reputation can't match Ashley's." Mattie snickered.

_Ashley? Who's Ashley_?

"But anyways," Rebecca continued," Just ignore her, and you will be fine."

I laughed. "I think it's little too late for that, but thanks for the advice. I should get going, I still have to unpack."

"Yeah, same here and good luck with Carmen."

I nodded then I got up and began to walk out of the cafeteria, when I noticed an iPhone lying on the floor. I bent down and then clicked it on.

On the front screen was a cute boy, about eighteen, with blonde shaggy hair. In his arms were around a girl with curly brown hair. When I looked more closely, I realized it was the girl whom I had seen in the courtyard. From the pink cover, I easily assumed it was her phone, so I clicked it off, stuck it into my back pocket. For some reason I was happy to have a reason to talk to the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Its starting off slow. I'm sorry. It gets better though I promise keep reading. **

Chapter 3

I had no idea where I should begin. For a while I stood in the middle of the court yard, twirling in circles, trying to figure out my next move. The campus was so big and curfew was in a few hours.

I thought about searching through the phone to find out more information, but I didn't want to invade her privacy, who ever she was. I could tell whoever owned the phone was important, in a social standing kind of way.

After about an hour of none stop searching I gave up and headed back to my room. The sky was turning dark, as the sun was setting. It was beautiful as the sky lit up in yellow, orange, pink and blue tints.

Before I had the chance to unlock my door, I heard the familiar sound of laughing. I turn my head and noticed two girls walking down the hall, one being the owner of the phone. So I rushed over to meet them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is this your phone?"

The brunette looked me up and down, and then looked at the phone.

"How did you know it was mine?" She asked as she snatched the phone out of my hand.

I was a surprised, but spoke. "Your picture, it's on the front screen."

She clicked on the phone. "Did you go through it? I swear if you did…"

"No, I didn't go through it. A simple thank you would have been good."

_Why was everyone here so into threats?_

The girl took a step forward and rolled her eyes. "You better not have." Then she nudged my aside and kept walking. _Ugh!_ When I turned around I saw a face staring back at me. The empty eyes were glaring right into mine.

"Ahhh…" I screamed nearly losing my balance and falling back.

"Jeez, keep your voice down," Carmen mumbled as she wiggled her ear.

"Sorry you scared me," I rolled my eyes and pushed past her. When I walked into the room, I was surprised to find out that the grim smell in the room was gone, replaced by the sweet scent of strawberries and… kiwi? I walked over to my bags and began to unpack. I could still feel Carmen's eyes still on me before she walked over and sat on her bed grabbing a flipped a few pages before speaking again."Oh and don't worry about Queen Ashley."

"Oh…so she's Ashley." I walked over to the closet. "Think you could have given me anymore closet space?"

She looked back at her magazine. "Yes that would be Miss Ashley, don't even waste your breathe on her. Believe me she's not worth it. And be happy I left you that much space." She paused. "So where are you from Spencer?

"Why do you care?"

She looked over her magazine and answered, "Because, I am your roommate, and I deserve to know."

I gave her a fake smile. "Small town in Rhone Island."

This time she put down the magazine and sat up. "So how did a small town girl like you get into Worthington, especially your junior year? I don't think that has ever happened, at least not in my time here."

"Scholarship," I said as I unzipped my suit case.

"Oh, so I must be in the present of a real genius," she laughed as she went back to reading.

"No, I'm just really good at soccer."

"I didn't even know they gave scholarships away for sports. Well for your sake I hope you aren't too good. Ashley has to be the star of everything." She dropped her magazine upon her night stand as she grabbed another one, and then looked up and laughed. "You surly don't have many things."

"Nope, small state, small town, small wardrobe. Good thing to considering I have no room in the closet." I smirked as I hung up the rest of my things.

From the corner of my eye I saw Carmen smile. Maybe this year won't be that bad after all. Then I heard my phone beep again, I didn't even bother to check it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know the chapters are kinda small, so I am trying to update more. The chapters will get longer I promise. **

Chapter 4

The next morning, I awoke to the sounds of _We R Who We R_ by Ka$ha. I turned over and checked the time, six. I sat up and look over at Carmen, who was still fast asleep.

_How could she possibly sleep through that?_

I walked over, turned off the music and nudged Carmen awake. It took about five minutes, but she woke up. I took a shower and got ready for my first day of class. I walked over to the cafeteria, I had about forty-five minutes to eat and head to class.

I sat at the same round table as the night before hoping that Rebecca would show, I wanted to ask her about Ashley. I sat down, drank my coffee. I didn't usually eat much for breakfast, if anything at all. After finishing my muffin, I figured that I would just see Rebecca later, and got up to leave.

"Hey scholar," I heard a voice say.

When I turned around I saw Ashley standing at a nearby table, with her friends. "One, my name is Spencer. Two I swear I didn't look through your phone," I relied.

I could feel her eyes trying to read through me. "I believe you. I'm Ashley, but I'm sure you already know about me," she smirked.

I looked Ashley up and down. The stupid tingle was back. I turned and picked up my coffee. "Sorry, I can't say I have."

Ashley seemed to be a little surprised, but quickly reverted. "Okay, well this is Mandy, Grace, and Sadie."

"Nice to meet all of you. But I actually have to head to class. I'll see you later, well maybe, who knows," I said as a turned to walk away.

As I turned away I caught a glimpse of their face. Ashley just stared at me, narrowing her eyes. I had no way of knowing what was going on in her mind. I just shrugged and head to my class, Psychology.

I took my seat toward the middle of classroom. Not too close the front to get called on, but not too far in the back. Soon the teacher walked in and started giving his beginning of the year speech, so I sat back in my desk and began to draw in my sketch book.

"So, I'm assuming your scholarship is for grades. You must take notes on everything the teacher the lectures," a deep, but somewhat soft voice said behind me.

"Yeah scribbling, very productive. And no the scholarship is for sports."

Before I knew it the boy snatched my book out of my hands. "Wow, these are amazing."

"Thanks, I tend to get bored very easily." I said as I grabbed the book from his hands.

"Hm… well then, I guess I'll have to try my best to make sure I never bore you. I'm Aiden"

Before I could speak I heard a slam of a book upon my desk. I slowly turned around and saw the face of Mr. Holmes. His eyes were furious. "I will have no talking in my class, do you understand Mrs. Carlin," he yelled.

"Yes sir," I stated as I stared at my hands. I shifted in my seat and went back to drawing. As soon as class was over I ran out the door and down the hall.

"Hey, wait up." I heard Aiden yelling. So I turned around and waited. "You got out of there fast. You never told me your name," he said nearly gasping for breath.

"Spencer. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm just a little out of breath, that's all. So… am I going to be graced with your presence again?"

I laughed. "Maybe dinner." I winked, then I turned around and continued to my next class.

The rest of my classes were boring. I thought about classes back a Bradshaw, my old high. I was soon missing it and wishing I was back there. Here class felt a little like… I sighed… jail. At least not everyone here hated me.

I finally finished my classes and went up to my dorm. I sat down and tried to relax a little before dinner. I laid on my bed and listened to music as I drew. When I looked over at my nightstand I saw my phone light up.

When I walked over to my phone I saw that I had received a text message. I checked the name, Carter. I turned my back to the wall and slid down the floor. The carpet felt rough against my skin.

How could this possibly be happening? I viewed the message.

**Being n a new skool wont change what happened 2 me**

My hands started to shake as I dropped my phone. I watched in bounce against the floor as my vision began to blur.

"You don't think I know that. I'm sorry." I screamed. "I'm sorry." Tears were rolling down my face and I could feel my chest tighten.

When I calmed down, I looked at the message again. If Carter was dead, who was sending me these messages?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the chapters are kinda small, so I am trying to update more. The chapters will get longer I promise. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting. I love to read them. Please continue to review. As long as I have reviews I will continue to post. **

Chapter 5

The next morning I headed over the cafeteria, grabbed a coffee, sat down. I sat my laptop on the table and began to work on my report on Macbeth. I've only a few days into school and I already have two reports assigned. I started typing, but stopped then I saw the shadow standing over me. When I looked up I saw Ashley.

"Wow, you must be as smart as everyone say." she said as she took a seat next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "And who says that?"

"I don't know, people," she said with a shrug.

"My scholarship wasn't even for academics. It was for soccer and track. And why does it matter?" I looked back at my laptop and began typing again.

"Maybe not to you, but to everyone else it does." She said pulling my laptop away and closing it. "Just like your clothes."

"Well maybe everyone else should mind their own business." I grabbed my laptop, slipped it into my laptop case and headed out the cafeteria. Before I could barely get out the doors I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Spencer wait."

"Why should I? Ever since I got here you have been giving me crap. I'm tired of it." I turned and yelled.

Ashley looked surprised, She lowered her voice, "Look I was just trying to apologize."

"I don't need your apology."

"Fine, don't except it, but I need you to just hear me out." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me around the corner. "I'm sorry. That's just how I am. I came down here to apologize and thank you for returning my phone, but it came out the wrong way."

Her eyes seemed to be sincere. I let go of her hand. More tingles. "Maybe you should think less of what others think, and more about what you think."

"Spencer…"

"I'll see you around Ashley." I waved goodbye and walked away, like I always do. I have trusted one too many people in my life that I shouldn't have. I lost my mother and father at a young age. A ten year old in foster care really take a toll on your mind. Almost every relationship I've ever had somehow had a way of getting screwed up. When I'm around Ashley, something…something is different. The tingles, the butterflies, her eyes, I can feel her breaking through the wall I have built over the past few years. How can a girl I hardly know be doing this to me?

I quickly headed off to my first period class of the day, Physics. I sat at my lab table and waited for the teachers instructions, we're supposed to start working on our weekly project, and I couldn't wait to start. The bad thing was the teacher picked our partners.

"Ah… Miss Davies. I see you decided to take my class after all." I heard my teacher say. My head shot up.

"I didn't decided, the stupid counselor made me."

"Well take a seat where ever you like and get ready for class."

_Don't sit by me, Don't sit by me_

I was relieved when Ashley went and sat next to a few of her friends. I didn't need any more of those tingles or any drama that followed.

"So, like I said last class, I will be assigning your partners for your weekly project. You may use plastic, wood, or cardboard to assemble your maze. Your marble must take about a minute to roll through the course. Now, you have the rest of this period to discuss with your partner your plans, but you must work on the remainder of the project outside of the classroom. Your partners are posted on the board, get started."

Everyone rushed to the board. I sat and slowly made my way to the board. I ran my hand down the list… Spencer Carlin partner… Ashley Davies. I turned around. Ashley sat at her desk just staring at me. I walked back over to my desk, grabbed my things and sat next to her. For a while neither of us said a word. Ashley was the first to break the silence.

"So… got any ideas."

"Nope…you?"

"No."

"Oh…" I wasn't too sure what to say, so I opened my sketchbook and began to draw out different plans, as Ashley watched. "How about something like this," I said turning around my book so she could see.

"Sure, whatever is fine."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay… well I think plastic and wood will work best."

"Look, I don't care as long as we do well on this stupid project." She stood up to leave but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to her stool.

"Look I know for whatever reasons, we can't get along. But this is OUR project, so your gonna either help so we pass or we can just fail together."

She looked at me for a few seconds. Her brown eyes are so beautiful… _What am I saying?_ "Fine, we can work on it later today. I'm room 1408 on your floor. Bring any materials you have and we will go from there say around 3." With that she stood back up and walked away. This year is surly not going to be as easy as I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, this is a Spashley story, it is just taking a while to unfold. And I would like to say sorry about the whole mix up with names, I went back and fixed it. Once again thanks to all my viewers and reviews. I greatly appreciate the comments. More to come.  
**

Chapter 6

"Spencer…hey Spencer, wait up." I turned around and saw Aiden running up to me.

"Hey Aiden…"

"Spencer… would you…" he was out of breath and could hardly get the words out, "go to homecoming…with me."

I was shocked. "Ugh Aiden, it seems really nice of you, but I don't really know you and…"

"Well, my names Aiden Dennison. My favorite color is blue. I have a lab named Sammy…"

I laughed. "Aiden, that's not what I meant. You seem like a nice guy, but I'd like to just get to know you as a friend."

He sighed. "Fine." He pulled out his cell phone. "What's your number."

"How about we talk a little more in person before I give you my number. I don't just give my number out to strangers." I gave him a wink and walked away. He looked so cute when he was sad.

Okay, so no I don't give my number to strangers, but I haven't touched my phone since the message from Carter. I went to her funeral, I saw her casket being buried into the ground. Who the hell sent me that message? I figured I couldn't avoid my phone forever, I had to keep in touch with my social worker and foster parents, so I went up to my room and check it.

**No New Messages**

I sighed and stuffed it into my back pocket. I look over at the clock and realized I should probably head over to Ashley's. I walked up to Ashley's room and prepared for the worse. Before I could even knock the door it opened.

"Let's get this over with." Ashley stated with her back turned away from me.

"At least we agree on something," I said giving her a half smile. Talking to Aiden seemed like a better idea at this moment. I walked into the room. It slightly resembled mine, except more pink, and it was a single, like Carmen wanted.

"Okay, well how about you build the stupid thing and I just write the report?"

I rolled my eyes. "How about you suck up your pride and deal with it. It's not like I feel like doing this either." I walked over and handed her my sketchbook. "I finished drawing the plans. Take a look and tell me what you think."

Ashley stared at the book for a few seconds then took it into her hands. She flipped through the pages staring quietly at the drawings. "These are really good, Spencer."

"Ugh…Thanks?"

We went on discussing the project. We were laughing and telling stories and after about thirty minutes, I heard my phone buzz on her desk. My heart dropped and stared across the room.

"Aren't you gonna check that," Ashley asked pointing in the direction of the phone.

"Um… no I'm good." Ashley gave me a confused look. "It's probably just one of my foster sisters or something…" I wanted to punch myself in the face. W

_Crap. Why did I just say that?_

"Foster Sister?"

I sighed. "Yeah, um… when I was ten my mother and father died, so I was sent into foster care. Moved around a lot, but it's not as bad as you think." I need to change the subject and fast. "…Probably why I am so good soccer, it was something I could focus on."

"Well hey I've seen your tapes, with you as our new forward," she smiled and looked me in the eyes, "And me as half back, we will defiantly have a shot at state. Maybe even win it."

I gasped. "Did Ashley Davies just complement me?"

She laughed and nudged me. "Yeah, but don't get to used to it."

I smiled. Then the room got quiet again before Ashley looked at her hands and spoke, "Look sometimes when I say things to you… I don't know, it's nothing personally against you, it's just…" She walked over to the window and looked out, "How I get sometimes. I'm always saying the wrong things and getting caught up. I don't know, it's no excuse, but it's true."

I stood up and folded my arms."Well as long as we are apologizing, I'm sorry to. I haven't been the easiest person to be around either. "

She turned and looked me in the eyes. "Why do we do that?"

I shrugged and took a step closer. "I don't know. I think… I think we both just kinda guarded ya know."

She smiled taking another step closer. At this point we were inches apart and I could feel her breathing getting heavier. You know her eyes appeared darker, this close up. "Maybe it's because we..." She started to lean in. I felt my stomach tingle, but just as our lip slowly touched. There was knock at the door. We both jumped and looked at each other.

Ashley mouth, "I'm sorry," and Ashley ran to answer the door and n walked in the three girls Ashley introduced the other day.

"Hey Ash, so we brought over Mean Girls, She's the Man… Oh I didn't realize you have company," the red head announced.

_What was her name again…?_

"Um… no its fine." Ashley's voice was shaking. She seemed more nervous then I was.

"You okay Ashley," another girl said.

_She was before you interrupted._

It seemed as Ashley could read my thoughts, because she turned around and smiled. "Um, yeah, Sadie, I good." Ashley grabbed the movies from the red heads hands. "Which one do you wanna watch Spence?"

_Hm…Spence I like the way she said… Oh wait focus Spencer._

But, before I could answer I heard Sadie whisper something to the other two girls. All three of the girls laughed. Ashley turned around giving them a warning glare.

"Actually, Ashley I have to finished my Macbeth report. So, we will just talk later."

Before I could walk out the door I felt a hand grab hold of mine. It was so soft…"Spencer, you don't have to go, they were just kidding." Her eyes begged me to stay, but I couldn't.

"I know." I gave a smile and pulled my hands from hers. As, I walked away I could feel her eyes watching me. I have a lot of thinking to do.

_Why did I kiss Ashley… And why did I want to do it again?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you like the way it's coming out. Thank you to my readers. I know this chapter is a little of a let down from the last, but it gets better. **

Chapter 7

"So… Ashley isn't as bad as you said she was." I said sitting on my bed picking up one of Carmen's old gossip magazines.

Carmen laughed. "Was she high when she talked to you or something?"

I laughed. "No… wait…No."

She frowned. "Hm… well maybe Queen Davies is giving up her bitch crown."

I rolled my eyes. "She even offered for me to stay and watch a movie, of MY choice with her and her friends."

Carmen got up and hit my arm.

"Ow. What was that for," I yelled.

"Why didn't you stay? Are you stupid?"

I rubbed my arm. "No…her friends were whispering about me. I didn't feel to welcome."

"Ugh… you have sooooo much to learn."

"Haha, I have things to learn? Me? Right…"

"Yes, Spence, you. You could have let me on the gossip."

_Spence, not so hot when she says it_

I rolled my eyes. "Weren't you the one who told me to stay away from the night we first met? Something about how she can't be trusted blah blah bah."

"Well that was before, when she hated you. Come on Spencer, she's a witch. You've seen the way she acts around other people. You're just a toy to her. When she is finished she'll kick you to the curb. Her whole social life is way more important than anything. I should know she did it to me."

I felt my pocket for my phone. "Crap I left my phone in her room." What if she looked through my phone, what if Carter was the one who texted me… what if she saw it. My heart started to beat faster. I looked over and saw Carmen's eye lighting up. "Oh no no no, Carmen, I will not do that to her… It's wrong. It's not like your any less of bitch."

"True… but you can't compare me to Ashley. I'm just trying to help."

"Really? Because It seems like you are trying to help yourself." I snapped. I couldn't help it.

"Oh please Spencer," Carmen began.

"No, it's true. Look whatever you have Ashley have against each other, please just leave me out of it. "

"Okay Spencer, whatever go run and play make believe with Ashley." I rolled my eyes and left.

_Why is she making this so hard?_

I walked over to Ashley's and knocked. Ashley answered. Her eyes seemed to glisten whenever I was around. "Spencer, hey." Her nose wrinkled when she smiled.

"Sorry to bug you, but I left my phone over here."

She stepped aside. "It's alright. Come in."

I stepped inside the room, it was empty. "Where's…"

"I ugh made them leave."

"Why?" I asked turning around to see her.

She took my hands. "They… look don't worry about it."

I pulled my hands away and took a step back. "They were talking about me?"

"Spencer, don't worry about them. They'll get over it."

I sighed. "Well, here is my phone, I better get going."

She stepped in front of me. "You can stay if you want."

I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I was so confused. What if Carmen was right? What if her social life would affect us, what if she threw me aside… what if I hurt her too?

"Um…" I coughed, "Actually I was about to grab some dinner… with Catherine."

_Lies._

Her eyes got cold. I've never seen them like that before. "Spencer, you can't trust Carmen." I laughed. "What?" Ashley asked.

I walked to the door and turned around. "She said the same about you. Then, I turned and left. I've heard nothing, but the story my life. I've trusted only a few people and when I did I only got hurt. I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. I don't think I could stand to get hurt again. I couldn't wait for soccer to begin tomorrow, something to get my mind of things. Before I opened the door I felt my phone buzz again, I remember the message from before I slowly took out my phone and read the message.

**Trust was always something you had trouble with. - Carter**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the review. If you haven't read my comment on the reviews, I would to yet again apologize for name mix ups. I keep fixing the mistakes, sorry for any mix ups. These were originally to separate stories I just combined. I will try to update whenever I can. Thank you readers for your support. Love to read reviews, so if you like it or dislike it I would love to read your opinions. If you have any suggestions feel free to add those too. I'm just writing as I go along. **

Chapter 8

**Trust was always something you had trouble with. – Carter**

I read the message again, and then looked up and down the hallway, no one. I couldn't wait for soccer to start tomorrow; I desperately needed something new to concentrate on.

I woke up the next morning at 9, one of the many great things about Saturdays. I ran got breakfast and headed off to soccer. I wanted to apologize to Ashley about what I had said yesterday, I was also hoping we could "work" on our project some more. I put on my shin guards and cleats and headed down to meet the rest of the team. I looked around, but I couldn't find Ashley.

My coach walked up and greeted us," Alright ladies, this a new season. I do not; I repeat do not want a recurrence of last year's fiasco. This a new season, we will play as a team, win as a team, and lose as team. Any differences you may have, leaves when you step on this field. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Coach Jake," we all said in unison.

"Good. Now, I'd like to welcome our newest member Spencer Carlin. It is your job as a team to make sure she feels comfortable around you. Now… Ahh Ms. Davies nice of you to join us."

I smiled and turned around to see her running up. "Sorry Coach Jake. Won't happen again." She looked everywhere except at me.

_Why won't she look at me?_

"And I'm sure it won't. Now, all of you warm, let see what I have to work with this year."

After a few drills, we decided to scrimmage. I was set as forward and Carmen as mid- field. Ashley was on the opposing team as half back. Carmen passed me the ball and I dribbled it up the field moving in and around players. Ashley ran up to challenge me, so I passed the ball to my right wing and spun around her. I made a run to goal, received a pass and scored.

Coach clapped his hands, "Great job ladies! I love the communication. I wanna see that in the games. That will be it for today, hit the showers and report back here on Monday." He came up and patted me on the back. "Nice, to see our money is not going to waste, Ms Carlin."

I smiled and looked over to Ashley. She just glared at me before turning around and heading toward the locker room, so I ran to catch up.

"Ashley." I yelled.

She walked a few more steps before turning around. "What?"

"Ugh… are we going to work on our project?"

She looked away from me, "As long as Ms. Carmen doesn't mind." Then she turned around and walked away.

_What was the about?_

I quickly showered and ran over to Ashley's dorm. Why was she so mad?

"Ashley." I said knocking on her door. No answer. "Ashley, come on I know you're in there." No answer.

As I went to walk away, I head the door open. "What do you want Spencer?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Can you just leave me be."

She went to close the door but I stuck my hand out. "Look, Ashley I know I shouldn't have said those things yesterday, about Carmen, and I'm sorry can we just talk?"

"Spence, I'm fine I just wanna…"

I interrupted. "You're lying. Look you don't have to tell me, but can we at least… can we at least work on our project?" I was hurting, but I didn't want to leave Ashley like this.

She sighed. "Ok, fine we will work the on the project."

We spent about an hour building our maze and finishing up the report. We didn't talk much, only about the project. I could tell something wasn't right, but no matter what I said, she wouldn't say anything.

"Alright, well we are done." Ashley said hitting print.

"Yeah, well I guess my work here is done." I got up to leave, but Ashley grabbed my hand.

"Spencer, wait." She took a breath. "I wanna tell you why you can't trust Carmen."

"Okay… why?"

"Last year… our old forward, Claire, got expelled. She was my best friend and roommate. Toward the middle of the soccer season I came out to her. She promised to keep my secret, considering she was also openly gay. We were never more than friends, but one day we both got drunk and ended up making out. Well Carmen somehow managed to get it all on camera and threatened to post the video on facebook if we didn't do what she asked. At first it was a few small things like cleaning her room, but then... then she made Claire give up her starting position. So, Claire did as she asked, but our coach wouldn't let her give it up. Since Carmen couldn't have her spot, she made Claire sneak into the science building to steal the answers to Carmen Chem test. Apparently the dean received an anonymous tip and Claire was caught. She didn't even take Chemistry."

" And she couldn't tell the dean about the blackmail because..."

Ashley nodded "it would involve me having to come out and so Claire was expelled."

I took Ashley's hand in mine. "I am so sorry Ash."

She pulled me into a hug. We stayed that was for awhile. "Spence, I don't want Carmen to come between us. I'm not gonna let her hurt you, like she hurt Claire." She pulled away, and moved a piece of hair from my face. "You're so beautiful Spencer."

I shook my head, "You talk way too much." I leaned in and grazed my lips across hers. Ashley pulled me in tighter, I could feel her smile against my lips. The kiss was soft and inviting. Her tongue parted my lips as I granted her access. I moved my hands up and down her back. The tingles were all over, it just felt right.

Ashley pulled back and leaned her head against mine. "I'm not easy to be with."

I thought about my past and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Neither am I."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, yet again. I love to hear the feed back. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 9

I can't see anything, but I can hear the screeching of tires, then screaming, then for the first time the blackness fades, I can hardly make out the scene because it's spinning, I look to my right I can see Carter, she isn't wearing a seat belt… "NO!"

"Spencer, Spencer." I can feel someone shaking me. "Spencer."

"Huh, what…Where am I?" My face was drenched in sweat and I was having difficulty breathing.

"You're in your dorm, in bed," I looked up to see Carmen, "Are you okay, you were screaming."

I tried to slower my breaths. "Yeah, just had a bad dream," I rubbed my head, "So, blearing music doesn't wake you, but my screaming does."

She laughed, "I guess. Do you wanna, maybe talk about it, the dream, you seem spooked."

_Was Carmen being nice?_

I shook my head. "No, I'm good, but thanks." I grabbed my phone to check the time. **NEW MESSAGE. **My heart was racing, I looked up at Carmen who was soon sound asleep.

**Still having nightmares about me Spence?**

I glanced around the room. Could someone have heard her? Was it Carmen? I shook my head, it couldn't be, but who?

I stayed up for the rest of the night. I knew Carter was dead, but who would pretend to be her, to get back at me? It didn't make since. I know at lot of people blamed me for her death, who could blame them, but why was someone going this far to make sure I would not forget it.

* * *

The next week, went by smoothly. I didn't receive anymore messages, classes went okay, and I got to spend more one on one with Ashley, literally.

"I love that you have your own room," I said kissing Ashley's lips.

She smiled and kissed my lips making her way down my neck, I let out a small moan. "I love your sounds."

We both giggled. Ashley pushed me up against the wall. Our lips met, Ashley lightly bit my bottom lip. Her hands roamed around my stomach. I pushed her onto her bed as I slowly making my way on top of her. I kissed her mouth, then her neck. She rolled over, "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" She lowered her body to mine and grazed my mouth with her tongue. She moved her hand to my thigh and began to slowly make her way up, she stared into my eyes of any warning to stop. She unbuttoned by shorts, her hand was so soft. I leaned up and kissed her passionately. She reached into my shorts….

"Ashley.." There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck," Ashley whispered. We both sat up. Ashley held her finger over her mouth. "Maybe she'll go away."

"Ashley, I really need to talk to you. It's important." The voice said again.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Why does this always happen?"

I kissed her lips again, "No worries we will pick up from here later."

Ashley raised her eyebrows and gave me wink. "Ms. Carlin are you trying to imply something?"

I laughed. "Just answer the door Ash." I fixed my hair and button my shorts.

"Sadie what's wrong," I heard Ashley say as she opened the door.

"Aiden turned me down, he said he likes someone else." Sadie said walking into the door.

"What? Who else could he possible like more then you." Ashley asked closing the door behind her.

Sadie's eyes hardened as she saw me, "Spencer." I felt my face get red. Ashley snickered and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sadie, believe me when I say I do not like Aiden that way. I mean he is cute, but he is defiantly not my type." I peeked over her shoulder giving Ashley a smile.

"What isn't your type gorgeous, beautiful, athletic, funny?" Sadie said in between tears.

"No… ugh it's kinda more than that." I said scratching my head.

"I don't know what he sees in you any way I mean your hair it choppy, you're a frequent Wal-Mart shopper…"

"Sadie, that enough," Ashley snapped, "Spencer can't help that Aiden likes her. Boys are dumb okay, they want what they can't have. Lay off him a while, he will come around, eventually."

"Fine," She looked at me then turned to Ashley, "Mandy and Grace want to know if you wanna hang out later."

Ashley looked at me, "Yeah sure. I'll text yall later."

"Okay cool, see ya later then," Sadie said walking out the door.

I laughed, "Well, good bye to you too."

"Now where were we," Ashley said putting her arms around me.

"You were about to tell me about the true Ashley Davies."

She rolled her eyes. "You already know pretty much everything. "

"No, I really only know what I've heard. You haven't told me about your family, any crazy ex's… nothing like that… or the guy on your cell phone background…" I said sitting on the bed.

She took a deep breath. "Fine. My dad was a famous singer, which is where my wealth comes from, however he died about a year ago. I have a half sister named Kayla, but she's in college, so she isn't around much and mom well… there's nothing to say there. I see her maybe once or twice a year if I'm lucky, which is why I attend boarding school. It hurt for it to be any other way. Crazy ex's umm… like you may have heard I've been with a few people, but not as many as make it out to be." She laughed. "And the boy in the picture is my cousin. We are really close. He knows everything about me, and he has been the only constant in my life. He is like a brother to me. What about you?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never, "When I was ten my parents would fight a lot. My dad would always storm out the house, but one night he didn't come home. That night he went to a bar, heavily drank and tried to drive home. He ran off the road and crashed. Soon after, mom my went into a serious depression. She blamed herself for my father's death, and so a year later she committed suicide. There was no close family I could live with, so I was sent into foster care."

"I am so sorry Spencer. I guess we both have difficult live." She looked at my stomach. I could tell she was thinking about the scar on my side.

"You are wondering about the scar on my side aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded. My eyes filled with tears, and I shook my head. Ashley gave me a hug. "It's okay, Spencer. I'm here. You can tell me when you are ready."

**REVIEW PLEASE :) Thank You for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter starts off in k - t but then in the end goes to M so just a warning. I tried to speed of the whole Carter thing for you to make room for more Spashley. Keep of the reviews. It's the only way I know if I should continue or not to know people are reading my story, so please review. **

Chapter 10

"Spencer, wake up." I could feel Ashley smoothing out my hair.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Ugh… what time is it?"

Ashley pointed toward her clock, "It's almost six."

I jumped out of bed, "You are supposed to meet your friends in two minutes. I'm so sorry Ashley, you should've…"

"Who's Carter," Ashley interrupted.

My heart skipped a beat, "What?" I turned around and looked for my phone.

"Looking for this?" Ashley said holding up my phone.

I took a deep breath, grabbed the phone out her hand and read the message.

**Does Miss Davies know about me or are you just trying to hide from me forever?**

My phone fell straight to the floor. My mind was racing. I looked back up at Ashley, "I don't know, Carters dead."

Ashley's face looked just as fearful as mine. "Spencer then how…"

I shook my head. "I'll figure it out. Go with your friends they already hate me enough."

"Screw them. Spencer who the hell is… was Carter and why are they sending you those type of messages."

Tears filled my eyes. "Back in Rhode Island, Carter was my best friend, we did everything together. She was captain of the soccer team and when I moved into town she took me under her wing and taught me everything I needed to know, together we were unstoppable, until January 17th… the night she died. We won our division championship game which put us at a ranking of 1st in the state. " I took a breath as Ashley urged me to continue. "The whole nights really a blur, me and Carter went to a party. I don't remember consuming anything, but my alcohol level was well over the legal limit and there were traces of several drugs in my system, then I tried to drive home and crashed. Carter died, I lived. She died and all I have is this stupid scar." I lifted my shirt revealing the scar across my side.

Ashley sat there surprised. I could tell she didn't know what to say. "Spencer I…"

I shook my head. "I walked away with a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises and she lost her life. I didn't even get convicted. I got a little slap on the wrist. "

Ashley whipped my tears away. "Spencer, listen, you're a different person now. That's all in the past." She picked my phone off the floor, "You have to tell someone about these messages."

I took the phone and looked at the message again, "I know." I sighed, "But Ashley, until then I think we should keep a distance. I don't want you to get thrown into this whole mess."

More tears started to fall, Ashley put her arms around me, "Never. I could never leave you like this,"

"But, what if…"

"I don't care. You're more important to me," She gave me kiss and leaned her forehead against mine, "Now where we earlier before we were interrupted." She ran her hands down my back and kissed my neck.

I laughed. "Wow, this conversation completely turned around. But, You really need to go, you know how your friends get." Ashley pouted. "No, Ash, go."

Ashley held my hand. "Come with me."

I gave her kiss. "You know that's not a good idea."

"Ugh… fine. Tomorrow?"

I winked."If you're lucky."

* * *

"Long time no see amigo." Carmen said turning around in her chair.

I closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed, "I think you have you Spanish mixed up."

Carmen laughed. "So… heard you were going to Homecoming with Aiden."

Not this again. "Well you heard wrong."

"What! Why?"

"Aiden's hot, but he's not my type."

"Oh please. He is everyone's type."

I walked over and turned on the radio. "Who told you that anyway?"

"I don't know, it's going around. I also heard you two hooked up the art room."

I gagged. "Oh God no."

"Well, that's good. Ashley might have a problem with you hooking up with her ex."

I shot around. "Ashley and Aiden…dated?"

"Well they had a more friends with benefits relationship." She picked up her gossip magazine. "Maybe that's why she switched sides." I coughed. "Oh… so, she told you. What are you the third person that knows."

"No, she didn't tell me, but I'd rather not talk about people personal lives. As far as I know everything you say is bull shit."

"Well don't let her side hook up's fool you. Like I said, she can't be trusted."

I grabbed the magazine of her hands, "Carmen will you please just give it a rest. I'm so sick everyone telling me who to trust, how to act, who to date. I can make my own mistakes. You're my roommate and team mate, but besides that we are nothing more. Stay out of my personal life." I walked out the room and slammed the door. I dialed my attorney's number. "Jack, it's me Spencer Carlin from the drunk driving case. Yeah, I have some information you may be interested in. I have been receiving messages from an anonymous number. It's signed Carter."

* * *

A few nights passed and it turned out that a cousin of Carters enrolled at the beginning of the year. She wanted to get back at me for Carter's death so she proceeded to send me messages using Carters name.

As soon as I received the new I rushed over to Ashley room. As soon as she opened the door I rushed in and kissed her.

"Hello to you too," Ashley laughed.

"They caught her."

"Caught who?"

"The girl sending me those messages."

"Oh my gosh. So no more messages?"

I bit my lip, "No more interruptions?"

Ashley shook her head no and took a step closer. She put her arms around my waist. "Sleep over tonight?",She whispered. I leaning in and kissed her cheek gently before moving over and kissing just the corner of her mouth. I felt her grin as our lips moved softly against each other's. I brought my hands up to cup her face, my lips parting slightly as the intensity of the kiss picked up. She guided me over to her bed. I felt her tongue running along my bottom lip gently. I opened my mouth just a bit, letting her tongue into my mouth. Ashley groaned slightly and I felt as if a shockwave of pleasure had bombarded my body when her tongue started to explore my mouth. I kissed her back, sucking on her tongue slightly and making her moan again.

Then Ashley pulled away. "You don't have to do this, I know we really aren't officially together or anything…"

"Sh… it's okay."I said, cutting her off as I leaned up to kiss her again. I could feel her smile against my lips as I pulled back and pulled her down on top of me. Her hands took up their positions on my breasts. I moaned deeply into her mouth, pushing my hands into her hair as her hands trailed back down my stomach and stopped at the button on my shorts. We pulled away only long enough to get the shorts off of me and to pull hers off as well before our lips were back at each other. I could've exploded right there when I felt her skin on mine, rubbing deliciously up against each other.

I reached up for the snap on her bra and undid it after a minute of fumbling. She pulled it off and threw it across the room, moaning deeply when my hands covered her breasts, palming her already hard nipples. She pulled away from me though, sitting up enough so that her hands could trail down my stomach and stop at the edge of my underwear, giving me a questioning look. I nodded my head slightly and she inched them down my thighs, biting her lip..

"You are so beautiful," She breathed out, letting her warm hand come to rest on my stomach as she stared down at me. She sat up and laid on top of me, before I could really react she leaned down and kissed me again. I would never, ever get tired of kissing her.

I felt my eyes nearly cross when her fingers trailed down my stomach and came to my center. I buckled my hips just a bit; telling her that it was okay. I was so wet, I could feel it and her hand on me wasn't doing anything but making it worse. Ash didn't seem to mind that I was just lying prone beneath her. She then slip her finger in, moving her it faster and harder into me. I met her thrust for thrust; eagerly. I'd never felt anything like this before and was nearly delirious from the pleasure. I tried to hold it off the time, but when her thumb appeared and started to strum over my clit I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to. My walls clenched almost painfully around her fingers as I came. She kept up her gentle pumping, drawing it out as much as she could. She finally stopped but didn't pull out of me as she kissed me once again, sweetly this time. Once I was almost fully recovered I smiled up at her."You're turn."

**hoped you liked it. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My last one was short so I decided to upload another one today. Review please. **

Chapter 11

I awoke the next morning in Ashley room. "Good morning sunshine." I looked up and saw Ashley holding a cup of coffee in front of my face.

I smiled. "Thanks."

She sat on the edge of her bed. "So, you okay with last night?" I played with my cup a little, "Spencer, what's wrong?" She moved a piece of hair out of my face. "You are so beautiful."

I looked up to meet her eyes, "What are we Ash, just friends, friends with benefits… a couple?"

Ashley looked at her hands then back up at me, "Spencer, I'm committed to you, I want this, to be with you, but…"

"But?"

"But, I'm not ready to come out to the school just yet."

I took Ashley's hand. "I'm not asking you to. I just need to know that you are going to be there for me and commit to me."

She nodded. " I think I can do that."

I smiled and pointed to my lips. Ashley kissed me and I headed back to my dorm.

"Hey Spencer can we talk?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I asked going through my closet trying to find an outfit to wear."

"I wanted to apologize. You were right, I was being a bitch."

"You're forgiven." I grabbed a shirt and a new pair of shorts. "But, are you going to stop gossiping around me?"

Carmen laughed. "About you and Ashley, yes, about the rest of the school, probably not." Carmen looked at her hands. "I don't have many friends, Spencer. I know I've been a bitch and you have no reason to even speak to me, but can you give me a chance?"

I looked over at Carmen, I didn't know if she was being sincere or not. "Buy me breakfast?"

She smiled, "Sure."

We walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed some eggs and biscuits. We sat down and ate, most of the time in silence.

"So… you're a foster child?" Carmen asked looked up from her coffee.

I nodded. "It's as bad as you would think though."

" Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you get pretty much all the freedom in the world, nobody really care about what you do."

"But, isn't that a bad thing?"

"It can be. So… Carmen, who this your boyfriend I've heard so much about?"

Carmen shifted in her seat. "I kinda broke it off. It wasn't working out."

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, Spence." I turned around and saw Ashley standing over me. However, she seemed more interested in Carmen at this point.

"Oh, hey Ash." I looked behind her and saw her friends whispering a few tables back. "Carmen, was just buying me lunch."

_Hm… sounded better in my head._

"I was just coming over to see how my teammates were doing. Remember we have practice at 4pm."

Me and Carmen nodded and Ashley walked away. "Excuse for one second Carmen." I said before running up to Ashley. "Ash, you okay?" All her friends were staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She turned back to her friends.

I grabbed her hand, "Then, can I talk to you outside?"

She nodded. We walked around to the back of the cafeteria where no one could see us. "Ashley, we were just talking."

"You are allowed to talk to whoever you want."

"It's nothing more than that, come on she completely straight."

Ash leaned against the cafeteria wall, " I know, but I can't help but be jealous that you were having breakfast with her not me."

"Aw… how cute." I chuckled.

She pushed me, "It's not funny. I used to hook up with whoever and not care about anything. You've changed me Spence."

I smiled. I looked around to see if anyone was around then I went to kiss Ashley.

"Ashley!" We heard a shrike come from behind us. It was her friend Sadie.

Ashley's face overcame with fear, before she ran away.

"Spencer what was that?" Sadie questioned.

"It was nothing. I was going to tell her a secret about Aiden, to tell you."

"Then why did she run away?"

"She was going to find Aiden to ask him about the secret, before she told you. And if she didn't run off she was afraid she'd tell you before she could confirm with Aiden."

"Oh… Okay! That makes since." Then Sadie turned around and walked away. I rubbed my head.

_Wow she really is as dumb as she looks._

I spend the rest of the day searching for Ashley, we had to find out what the "secret" really was. I tried her dorm there was no answer, the courtyard, the café, the halls, the locker room, and the practice field, but there was no sign of Ashley. Finally I gave up and went to my dorm and headed to practice. As I was walking to the I heard a familiar, I smiled. I turned the corner and found Ashley standing in front of her friends with her back turned to me. They were all laughing.

"I can't believe you thought we were about to kiss, Sadie." I heard Ashley say. My heart sank to my stomach, "I mean not only am I not gay, but even if I was I'd never date someone like her. I mean she dresses poorly, she flashes Frequent Wal-Mart shopper, she hardly has any soccer skill, she's a social outcast, and you know she's not that pretty either. She reminds me of a…"

I interrupted, "I remind you off a want?"

Ashley turned around, I tried my hardest not to cry, she didn't deserve my tears. "Spence…" I could still hear her friends laughing behind her.

"Save it Ashley." I snapped and turned away. I ran away as fast as I could. How could she, after everything? I know she was scared, but she didn't have to say all those things. I went to practice then, as soon as my coach blew the whistle I ran to the locker room. I got in showered and left.

As I was walking back to my dorm, a hand pulled me to the side. "Spence, can we talk?"

"You're not allowed to call me that. I have nothing to say to you Ashley."

"Spencer just listen to me please."

"What are you going to say Ashley, I've changed you, I'm beautiful? Because you made that very clear, I get that your social life is more important than me, just keep me out of it. Actually keep me out of your life in general."

"Spencer, I don't want you out of my life." Ashley begged as tears fell from her face.

"Then, you're out of mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is leading up to better things. Please continue to review. Its motivate me to write more. Give me advise if you want. :) Thanks. **

Chapter 12

"Aiden wait up," I yelled running to catch up.

"Spencer, hey." He said with a confused look.

I poked him, "Stop looking so surprised. I mean didn't you hear we hooked up."

He rubbed his head, "Yea, sorry about that."

"It's fine. People can think what they want. " I paused, "Wanna go for a walk?"

He smiled. Aw… he's got the whole nose crinkle going on. "Sure." We walked in silence for a little while before he spoke again. "So… is there any chance you'll go to homecoming with me?"

I smiled, "You're very persistent."

He looked at his feet, "So is that a no?"

I stuffed my hands in the back pockets of my jeans, "How about we go as friends?"

He smiled, "I take that. What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't get any better offers." We both laughed, "I don't know, I guess I figured if I was going to go I'd go with someone who I was comfortable around."

"You're comfortable around me?"

I pushed him. "Don't get to cocky, were friends. Nothing personal, but you're just not my type."

He stopped walking, "Well then what is your type, the poet, the animal lover?"

I laughed. "No, no you got it all wrong, um… guy isn't my type."

He coughed. "Wow, ugh wasn't expecting that one."

"Yeah, so don't take it personally."

He put his arm around me, "Well at least I don't have to take Sadie now. She's been dropping hints left and right."

"Oh my gosh, she got so mad at me when she found out you asked me and not her."

"She even left a note on my car."

"Are you serious? Things girls do for guys it's insane."

"Yeah to bad, your gay, you'd be perfect."

I felt a tear fall from my face. "I'm glad to think so."

Aiden wiped the tear away. "Spencer, what's wrong."

I shook my head. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

"Spencer."

I sighed. "There's this girl. She said she liked me, said I changed her, and all this stuff. We kissed and well I'll spare you the details. Then one of her friends almost found out, and she said called me ugly and a lot more inappropriate things."

Aiden gave me a hug. "Spencer, who ever this girl is, doesn't know a good thing when she sees it. You don't fall into the norm, you're athletic, beautiful, smart, the most beautiful blue eyes," he moved a piece of hair behind my ears, "And you have an AMAZING body. "

I hit his arm. "Shut up, and to think I was getting ready to go straight for you."

He laughed, "Dam it, I guess guys screw up to." We both laughed. "Wanna grab something to eat."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

We headed over to the cafeteria. No wonder why girls were all over Aiden, he's hot, smart, and funny. We laughed and talked the whole way. Right as walked through the door we were met with Ashley and her friends.

Me and Ashley both look at each other. I quickly looked back to Aiden. He laughed, "No way."

"What?"

He laughed again, "The girl, Ashley?" I didn't respond. "No way, Ashley Davies, the girl who's hooked up with half the males at this school, the Ashley Davies."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we not talk about this."

He coughed. "Yeah sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"Hey Spencer," I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around, it was the girl I met on my first day. "Um… Rebecca right?"

She smiled, "Yeah, you remembered my name."

"Yep."

She fumbled with her food, "Um… mind if I sit with you and Aiden?"

I looked up at Aiden, "Um… sure."

The three of us sat and talked. It was nice. We talked and laughed. Carmen even joined later. It was nice. For that moment, it seemed like everything was going to be okay, but I knew it wasn't. I still had strong feelings Ashley. I know she still had strong feelings for me, but what she did was unforgivable. I couldn't just go back to her, no matter how much it hurt.

I went back up to my room nearly five hours later. The four of us were having so much fun. When me and Carmen walked up to our room we found Ashley sitting on our door step.

I rolled my eyes, "Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"I cwame to ughh swee yous?" She muttered pointing at me

"What? Ashley are you drunk?" I said bending down to look at her.

"No. I'm…" right then Ashley threw up, ALL of over me.

"Wow, okay. Um… Carmen can you grab me a towel or two?"

Carmen held her nose, "As long as I don't have pick it up."

I used an extra hair tie I had on my wrist and tied up her hair. I wiped off her mouth and changed my clothes. I walked Ashley over to her room. I grabbed her pajamas and tried to help her change.

"Spencer, take yours' off first."

I rolled my eyes, "Just let me change you."

She pouted, "No fun."

I laid her down in her bed, and sat with her while she slept. I wanted to make sure she was fine before I left. I knew she didn't deserve it, but I couldn't help it.

"Spencer…" I heard Ashley mutter.

"Sh… just go to sleep."

"I just got jealous of you and Aiden and…"

I felt a tear roll down my face. "Ashley, just please go to sleep."

"I don't deserve you, or this."

"Don't read into this Ashley."

"Don't give up on me Spence."

I smoothed out her hair. I knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning, "Just go to sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Since my chapters are small, I'm trying to update as much as possible. I hope to start giving longer chapters. Please continue to review. I love reading them and I helps me want to continue to write, so continue to review I always love to hear what my viewers have to say. Also, if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. I'm just writing as I go along, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 13

The next morning I managed to sneak out of Ashley room before she woke up. Now that she was sober again, I didn't want to have the talk, not yet. I went to our room and quietly closed the door.

"Long night," Carmen asked rolling over to check the time.

I nodded. "Sorry, I tried not to wake you."

She shrugged. "So… never got a chance to ask about Aiden, thought he wasn't your time."I climbed into my bed and through the covers over my head. I heard Carmen get up and walk over to my bed. "So, you like him."

I moved the covers, "Ek, no I do not."

She tickled me, "Liar."

I laughed, "Carmen stop it."

"Just admit it." She kept tickling me, so I pushed her backwards. When she came back to tickle me, I grabbed her arm and pinned her down. We both stopped moving and the room went quiet. I quickly sat up on the edge of my bed and put my hands over my face.

_Why is everything so complicated._

Carmen sat next to me. "Okay, so you don't like Aiden."

I shook my head. "No."

"So, are you a…"

I looked at her. "I'm not really into labels."

Carmen smiled, "Neither am I." I raised my eye brows. Carmen laughed and gave me another playful smile. I nudged her, "You should go to bed; I don't need to deal with the queen of bitchs later."

"Good plan." Carmen then proceeded to lay down on my bed.

I laughed, then wondered if she was serious about the no label thing. "Carmen go to your own bed."

"Ugh, fine mom." She got up and crawled into her bed. "It's okay though I know you wanted me there." She winked then laid down.

I smiled and shook my head, "You only wish."

* * *

"So have you talked to her yet?" Aiden asked.

I sat on a nearby bench. "No."

Aiden sat next to me, "Well has she tried to talk to you?"

"Yes, and she's apologized," I started counting on my fingers, "5 million times."

"And you haven't said a word to her?"

"Do you blame me?" I said looking up at him.

Aiden shook his head, "No I guess not."

"I'm going to talk to her when I'm ready. I just don't need to deal with her right now. And you know I don't think I can ever trust her again."

Aiden hugged me, "Well if you ever want to switch teams, I'm your man."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't think so."

Aiden shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Later I met up with Carmen and went to practice. While I was stretching Carmen ran up, "So… I saw you kiss Aiden on the cheek. I guess you really aren't into labels."

I rolled my eyes. "So what if I kissed him on the cheek, I mean he is my homecoming date…"

"Are you and Aiden dating," I heard a voice softly say behind me. I turned around and saw Ashley.

I avoided eye contact and went back to stretching, "No. You see I have this huge trust thing, considering I lost my parents at a young age, killed my best friend, oh and was back stabbed by one too many people, including someone I cared a lot about." I stood up and looked at Ashley. "Oh, wait that was you wasn't it."

"Spencer, come on I told you I was sorry."

"You now, sorry isn't always enough. Sometimes nothing is ever enough."

I went to walk away, but Ashley grabbed my hand, "Spencer can you just listen to me for one second."

I looked at our hands, "You sure you wanna hold my hand like that, someone may get the wrong idea and you'd have to trash me some more." I snatched my hand out off hers and walked over to the rest of the team.

Practice went okay, but Ashley was defiantly not on top of her game. I knew if she continued to play like she was, she'd be bench for our first game against Runnels. I knew I had to talk to her, give her some kind of closer. Even though I knew I shouldn't care I did, so after practice I waited for Ashley.

"Hey Davies you sucked today." I said walking over to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Spence…"

"It's Spencer," I corrected.

"Okay, Spencer, I know I've apologized like a million times, but…" She took a step closer.

I took a step back. "Look, Ashley, I'm you're teammate, so I'm not going to let what's going on between us effect our team. I'm not saying I forgive you, because I don't and I don't know if I ever will, but I'm willing to be cordial once we step on this field. But, once we are off the field, we are nothing more."

Ashley looked at her feet, "I guess I'll take what I can get." She looked back up at me. "I'm never going to stop trying, to get you back."

This time I looked Ashley in the eyes, "But, you still can't undo what you said."

"I know," She whispered and walked away.

"No way," I turned around and saw Carmen standing behind me.

"No way what?" I asked walking back to the room.

"You and Ashley? How could I have missed that?"

"Because there was nothing to miss," I said turning back to look at Carmen.

"But, you and her just then," she said pointing back to the locker room.

"Like I said you didn't miss anything."

Carmen rolled her eyes, "You're going to tell me eventually."

I slipped my head phones in my ears, "What's that Carmen I can't hear you."

She pouted, we both walked in silence back to the room. I was tired and couldn't wait to get more sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Always a pleasure to read. Hope you like this chapter. And I took part of the conversation between Ashley and Spencer from a review from **imaferrar, or at least the idea, so I hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading. REVIEW :)

Chapter 14

"What about this one," I asked Rebecca holding up a purple dress.

"Eh, purple's not really my thing. What about this one?" She asked holding up a hot pink dress.

"That one's cute, but I think I like this one for myself." I said picking up a blue dress.

Rebecca nodded in agreement then turned to Carmen,"Did you find one?"

Carmen walked up holding up four dresses, "Yeah. I think so, ready to try them on?"

Me and Rebecca rolled our eyes and headed to the dressing room. When we walked in we noticed there was only two rooms, " So, who wants to go in first." Rebecca asked turning around.

"I can share with someone, that way it'll be quicker." I announced.

Rebecca blushed so Carmen volunteered her dressing room. As I was changing I noticed Carmen caught a glimpse of my scar. "Whoa, where did you get that from?"

My heart seemed to have fallen into my stomach. I quickly pulled up the dress. "Car accident."

"Damn, some accident. What happened?"

I scratched my head. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Carmen gave me a confused look, but nodded in agreement. She pointed to the mirror, "That dress look amazing on you, the blue really brings out your eyes."

I turned and looked in the mirror then back at Carmen, "You think?"

She nodded and took a step forward. "You look gorgeous." She ran her hand down my arm, her touch sent tingles through my whole body. She turned me back toward the mirror and set her head on my shoulder, "Aiden's gonna love it."

We stood there for a little bit longer. Then, there was a knock at the door, "Guys you finished we have to get back to school, our pass is only good till five." We both smiled.

"Yeah, we are done," I yelled back. Carmen and I quickly changed, checked out, then the three of us headed back to our dorm. We sat around planning to watch a movie, looking through Carmen gigantic movie collection she kept in a trunk under her bed.

"So… Spencer, did you and Aiden?" Rebecca asked after a moment of silence.

I laughed, "Oh we totally hooked up. It was amazing." Rebecca eyes widened before she went back to looking through Carmen's movies. I laughed again, "No Rebecca, we are just friends."

Rebecca shyly smiled, "Oh, well I was just wondering."

"Why? Do you like him?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?"

"No not everyone." I paused, "At least I don't," I replied grabbing a soda out if the mini fridge.

Rebecca gasped, "Seriously? He is gorgeous and he is your homecoming date. What are you like gay or something?"

I nearly coughed up my coke, spitting it all over the floor. Carmen laughed, "She's not into labels." Rebecca blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No, Rebecca its fine."

"Well, just to let you know, I'm completely fine and accepting if you are gay. I don't judge."

I nodded, trying hard not to laugh. "Nice to know."

She smiled and checked the clock her phone, she frowned and look up apologetically. "I'm not try to skip out or anything, but it is a school night."

"Its okay Rebecca. We will talk to you later."

Rebecca gathered her things then waved goodbye and closed the door behind here. As soon as the door was closed I threw a pillow at Carmen. "Look, you scared the poor thing away."

Carmen laughed and threw the pillow back, "The poor thing? She brought it upon herself."

"True, but you scared her off." I said grabbing a paper towel to clean up the coke I spit unto the floor. Then Carmen went quiet.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"What happened in that accident?"

"Carmen…"

"You don't have to tell me."

I walked over to the trash can and threw the soaked napkin away and turned back to Carmen. _Could I trust her?_"I got drunk one night, tried to drive home and wrecked. I ended up killing my best friend. I have to live with the stupid mistake. One of the main reasons I came here, to get away from it all, you know."

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah…" I sat on the edge of my bed not really knowing what to say.

Carmen walked over and hung up our dresses. "Well, you came to the perfect place to get away from all of that. Homecoming is going to awesome, well the after party I should say."

"The after party?"

"Yeah, every year a secret party is held after the dance."

"Where?"

"It's different every year and you have to be selected to attend. You usually receive a type of jewelry to wear." Carmen went through her jewelry box and pulled out a small diamond necklace. "This was the girls invitation last year."

"Oh my God! That is so pretty"

"Yeah. It's amazing, loud music, live band, chocolate fountain, everything."

I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Think I'll get to go?"

"Of course. Aiden has been attending before he even came to Worthington, you are a shoe in."

I smiled. I heard my phone buzz, so I went over to check it.

**Can we talk? – Ashley**

I texted back: **I don't think that's a good idea. **Then nearly a second later: **PLS! **I rolled my eyes. **Fine. Where? **A minute passed by then there was a knock at the door. Carmen gave me a confused look. I shrugged and walked over and opened it.

"Ashley?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked pointing down the hall.

I looked at Carmen who raised her eye brows. "Fine, but it'll have to be quick."

Ashley and I walked out the building and headed toward the quad. "Spencer, I know that you don't want to talk to me, and I don't blame you. It was one thing for me not to be ready to come out, but I should have never said those things about you."

"No shit Sherlock."

Ashley stopped walking, "Can you stop with the sarcasm for one second?"

I kept walking, "I can't make any promises."

She walked to catch up, "Spence, Spencer I can't just not have you in my life. I know I've said sorry a million times, and I know I can't take back what I said, but please I just need you to say you forgive me."

This time I stopped walking, "I can't forgive someone who hasn't changed."

Ashley turned around, "What does that mean."

"It means you have a lot to figure out, and so do I. I came here to escape and being with you just creates problems I was trying to get away from. Until you start thinking about others I can't forgive you Ashley."

"Spencer…"

"Ashley we can't be friends until you can prove to yourself, to your friends, to me you've changed."

"Friends?" I saw a tear fall from her face.

"I can commit to you, to have to turn away again."

"But, I won't"

I looked into her eyes, "Then prove me wrong."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thanks for all the feed back. Please continue to review. I love to hear back from everyone. Thank you to all my readers. REVIEW :)**

Chapter 15

"So how did Ashley screw up this time?" Carmen asked turning to face me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Spence."

_Still not as cute as Ashley says it, wait shut up Spencer don't think about Ashley, don't think about Ashley, crap why is Carmen making this so difficult. _

"We were nothing."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Ashley is a kind of girl who just hooks up. She doesn't do relationship because she always screws them up. Well at least that's what I thought. You two defiantly had something going on if she keeps trying to make whatever it was better."

I shrugged, "Maybe I was just a hook up, and there was nothing to screw up."

Carmen looked me up and down, "No offence Spencer, but you are not the kind of girl people give one night stands to."

I folded my arms across my chest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"People want to get with you because you obviously hot, but you have reasons to make people want to stay. You're smart, cute, funny, and I bet you're… well let's say, talented." Carmen gave me a wink.

I nudged her, "In more ways then you know."

Carmen leaned forward, I could feel her breath on mine, "Then prove it."

I bit my lower lip. I leaned in moving my hand across her jaw bone into her hair. I leaned in grazing my lips across hers, then pulled back. "Nah, I'll just let you wonder."

"You are such a tease."

I gasped. "I am not. I simply changed my mind."

"Cause you are in love with Ashley."

I sat quiet for a moment. "We hooked up. I told her about my whole life, my parents, the accident. The next day her friend caught us about to kiss. I overheard Ashley later tell her friends that she wasn't gay, understandable, then she went on to tell them about how I was ugly and all this other stuff."

"Spencer, I didn't know."

I gave her a fake smile, "It's okay. I'm better than that."

Carmen ran her finger through my hair, "Believe me when I say she going to regret that decision."

I laughed, "Maybe."

* * *

I walked over on to the soccer field. There was a large group of girls standing around. I walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of Ashley walking around here like she owns the place," I heard Carmen say. A few of the girls nodded. "But, you know, Miss Davies isn't really who you all think she is."

I spoke before Carmen could continue, "Carmen, what is this?"

"Oh good Spencer you are here." She pulled me to the side. "Some of the girls and I were talking about how sick we are of Ashley and her bullshit. I want to try to get a majority vote to remove her as captain of the team."

I shook my head, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Of course it is. Ashley has hurt every girl standing on this field in some way." Carmen pointed to a girl, "She slept with that one's boyfriend." She pointed to another, "She spilt food on her, and then posted a picture of it on facebook. I can continue if you need me to."

I stared at all the girls. _Did Ashley really hurt all these people?_ I turned and looked back at Carmen. "And I'm sure you have hurt some of these girls too, but that's no reason to…"

"Spencer, how can you stand there and defend her like that?"

"Because, she is my teammate."

Carmen laughed, "Wow, after all she did, you still love her."

I shook my head, "My personal life with Ashley has nothing to do with this. Whatever has happened with me and her, leaves when I step on this field. She is my, she is OUR teammate. From where I stand right now Ashley is an amazing player, and deserves to be captain. She is a good leader on the field."

"But, a captain has to be a good leader off the field as well." Carmen snapped.

I looked at the rest of the girls behind Carmen then back to her, "Honestly, I don't think anyone on this team is a good leader of this field." I looked down at the green grass, "And right now you're not being a good leader on the field, so why should you be the one to decide if Ashley should be stripped of her captain status?"

Carmen's face continued to get red, "Well if you're not going to help, then I don't need you." Carmen turned back to the rest of the team. "As, I was saying Ashley is not who many of you think she is. She is known for her many hook up, and her bitchy attitude, but what you don't know is,"

I grabbed Carmen hand and pulled her away from the group, "You're not going to say what I think you are, are you?"

"Well if its telling them she's a gay then yes." She turned around to speak again, but I turned her back around to face me.

"Carmen that's not you're secret to tell."

"Like I care."

"Carmen, listen to me. Don't go down to Ashley's level, it's not worth it."

She laughed,"Oh, its definitely worth it."

I took a breath, "Carmen I can't let you tell everyone that."

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it." Carmen turned around, "Ashley Davis is actually g…"

Before Carmen could say another word and without thinking I punched her across the face. _What did I just do?_ Everyone stood around stunned, as Carmen laid down on the ground covering her face. "Oh my gosh Carmen, are you okay."

Carmen stood up, "Get the hell away from me Carlin."

"Carmen I didn't mean…"

She started to walk away, "Go tell your good ole friend Ashley. She'll probably love this."

I turned back to face the rest of the team. None of them said a word as they went back to warming up. I shook my head, _What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

"Miss Carlin we do not tolerate violence at Worthington Academy," Mr. Charles, the dean of students stated. He had a funny British ascent, but that's beside the point.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit her."

He shook his head, "And yet Miss Carlin you did, you even broke her tooth. You are lucky you didn't break her jaw. According to the handbook, actions of such violence must be punished with an out of school suspension."

"Out of school suspension?" My head was spinning. _Where do I go for an out of boarding school suspension?_

"Yes that means for one week you are not permitted on this campus?"

"So, I go back, all the way to Rhode Island for a week? And what about soccer, I'm not allowed to miss more than two days of practices, unless excused, and then you are off the team."

"I am firmly aware." He sighed before continuing, "Miss Carlin I am afraid you have lost your scholarship to attend this school."Tears fell down my face. _This can't be happening. _"You have a few hours to gather your things. A cab will be summoned for you."

_This really can't be happening._

_

* * *

_

I walked across campus with the remainder of my things. This was my last day here. How did I let things get so far out of hand?

"Spencer wait up," I heard a voice yelling behind me. I half expected it to be Aiden or Rebecca, but we had already said our goodbyes.

I turned around, "What do you want Ashley?"

She looked at my bags puzzled, "I wanted to thank you for standing up to Carmen for me."

"No problem." I turned around and kept walking.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. Turns out you get a week of out of school suspension for violence."

"Oh, so you are coming back."

I turned around, "What? No! Ashley, I lost my scholarship. I'm leaving, for good."

Her face filled with panic, "What! No wait you can't. Spencer, I'm so sorry."

I looked away, "Goodbye Ashley."

"Spence…"

I stopped, but didn't turn around, "You've done enough Ashley." Then, I walked away, got into the cab and headed back to the airport then off to Rhode Island.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if it takes a while to update, I've been really busy. Tell me what you think, I love all the reviews. Please continue to read and don't forget to review. **

Chapter 16

My cab pulled up to my foster home. I sighed and wiped the remaining tears away. I grabbed my things and walked toward the house.

"Spencer sweetie I am so sorry." Fran, my foster mom said giving me a hug.

I sighed, "Well at least… Actually I can't think of anything positive." I walked to the side back up to the house.

"Well there a little girl who has been dying to see you,"

I smiled and walked inside.

"Spencer!"

"Sophie."

Sophie ran and jumped on me. "I missed you so much."

I put my arms around her, "I missed you too. Hey how about we go to the park later to play soccer."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

For the first time in a while I smiled, "Yeah really. Go run up and get changed."

Smiled and ran half way up the stair, "I'm glad you're back."

I smiled, _That makes one of us. _

_

* * *

_

I jumped and laid on my bed, the past two days have been awful. School was school plus the big fact that everyone there hated me and being back at the foster home only made it worse. As I was drifting asleep I received a message.

**Hey cutie ;) – Aiden**

I rolled my eyes and replied. **Hey. – Spencer**

**You haven't changed your mind have you?- Aiden**

**No. Idk, maybe. I don't think me flying back for homecoming is a good idea. - Spencer**

**Pls. I already told all my friends I'd have the hottest date there. – Aiden**

**Fine, I'll go , but only for the after party. – Spencer**

**I feel so loved. – Aiden**

**Hey, be happy I'm going. – Spencer**

**;P – Aiden **

I laughed, he's such a freak. I sat and decided I should at least try my homework. I pulled out my Physics book to start my homework. As I flipped through the page all I could think about was the project I worked on with Ashley. _Stop it Spencer, concentrate. _But that didn't work, I quickly fell into a day dream. Ashley and I were sitting on the floor in her room working on the project. We both leaned in to grab the scissors and our hands touch. We both moved away as I gave a shy smile. She scooted closer to me. She leaned in and I could feel her hand graze the side of my face. She smiled, her nose crinkled and she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Time for dinner." _Huh? _"SPENCER, DINNER" I quickly snapped out of the dream and realized I was being called to dinner. I sighed and got up. _Got a hold of yourself Spencer._

I walked down the stairs and grabbed two pieces of pizza and head back up to my room. I took out my phone and click my contacts: Ashley Davies. I clicked on her name and opened up a new message. I sat there for five minutes with the words: Hey, how are you doing, typed on the screen. I eventually decided against it and closed my phone. I needed to get over Ashley, not text her. I went back to my work then went to sleep.

* * *

As I was walking home the next day I heard the sound of a car behind me, I kept walking till I heard a familiar tone, "Spencer." I stopped, but didn't turn around yet. Could it be? "Spencer." The voice said again.

I turned around, "Ashley?" She gave me her classic smile, the one that made we want to melt every time I saw it, "What are you doing here?"

She motioned to the car. "Get in."

I thought about the long walk back to my house, then look at the car, a red Porsche. "Fine, but only because I'd like to see everyone face when I pull up in this car at home."

She smiled, "I'll take what I can get."

I through my things into the back of her car and sat in the passenger seat. "Before we leave tell me why you are here."

Her smile fell and she looked over at me, "Did you really think I'd let you go without a real goodbye, especially after what you did for me?"

I shrugged, "Keep going straight a few blocks, I'll tell you when to turn."

Ashley put the car into drive then drove off. We sat in silence for the next few minutes. I motioned to the next stop sign, "At the stop sign take a right." Ashley nodded. I starred at my hands, "How's the team doing?"

Ashley looked over at me, then back to the road, "Carmen is starting as forward."

I stared out the window, "Are you still captain?"

She nodded, "Thanks to you."

"I can't believe she has finally got what she wanted all along. She knew I cared to much let her say that stuff about you and…"

She looked over at me, "You still care about me?"

I looked out the window, "Ashley, those things you said they really hurt and it's going to take me a lot of time to forgive you, but it doesn't mean I never stopped caring about you. The blue house is mine."She pulled into the front of my house, "Wanna come in?"

She looked at the house then to me. "Sure."

As we walked up, Ashley seemed really nervous. We walked through the door and there were kids running everywhere.

"Jack, Michael, Jordan, stop running, you'll break something," I yelled.

"So this is where you live?" Ashley stated. She was really cute when she's nervous. Actually she's just hot all the time.

I looked around, "Yep."

"Spencer, can we go play later," Sophie asked running up to me.

"If you're lucky," I said looking back at Ashley. "My rooms upstairs, first door to the left. I'll meet you up there, but I have to do the dishes real quick."She nodded and went upstairs. I quickly did the dishes and ran up the stair.

I walked into the room and found Ashley looked at the pictures all the over the wall. "Which one is Carter?" She asked. I pointed to the picture of me and her the night of the crash.

"That was taken the night of the crash, after the game. Strange thing though, I don't ever remember taking any pictures, but I don't know."

"Who's this?"

"That's my mom and the one over there is my dad." I said pointing to another picture.

She turned as saw a picture with Aiden, Rebecca and, me. "You three got really close huh?"

I nodded, "I guess."

"Spencer?" I little voice said.

I turned around, "Yes, Sophie."

She walked in, "Whose that?" She said pointing to Ashley.

"This is my friend Ashley. Maybe if you're really nice to her she'll stay over and she'll play soccer with us after dinner."

Sophie looked over to Ashley and smiled, "Oh please please please Ashley, with a cherry on top."

Ashley looked at me and smiled, "If it's okay with Spencer, I'd love to."

Sophie jumped up and down and ran and hugged Ashley, "I knew I'd like you."

"Well better hurry up and finish you're homework so Fran will let you okay." I said motioning toward the door.

"Ugh, fine." She ran to the door, "Don't go anywhere."

Ashley and I laughed, "We won't."

Once Sophie was gone, Ashley turned and looked at me, "What her story?"

I sat in my desk chair, "She was abandoned at a church when she was only a few weeks old. She came here a few weeks after I did. She is usually extremely shy, but it seems like she has taken a strong liking to you."

Ashley gave a smile sat on the bed, "I'll just have to come around more often."

I blushed, "She'd like that, I'd like that."

She turned towards me and handed me an envelope, "When I went and asked permission to leave school, I told the dean I was coming to see you, and he asked me to give that to you."

I sighed and began to read the letter:

Dear Miss Carlin,


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry if it takes long for me to update been really busy. Thank you to all my reviews, glad to see you are enjoying the story. This one is kinda short but there is defiantly more to come if I get reviews. I love to read them all so read and review :)**

Chapter 17

Dear Miss Carlin,

I am pleased to inform you that you're scholarship to Worthington Academy has been reinstated. Please see the following paper for more information regarding housing and athletic information.

Dean of Students,

Mr. Charles

I looked up to Ashley who was gleaming with excitement, "Is this for real?" I said pointing to the letter?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

I read the letter again and looked at the rest of the information, "But… huh… what?"

She laughed, "When you left I thought about what you said, about me having to prove myself to you, so I went up to coach and told her what happen."

"So you told her…?"

She shook her head, "I told the whole team."

"You told the whole team you're gay?"

She nodded, " I couldn't let you leave the way you did."

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Thank you Ash."

"Spence I…"

"Spencer, Ashley are you ready to go."

I turned and saw Sophie standing in the doorway then looked back at Ashley, "Yeah let go."

I grabbed Ashley's hand and led her down the stair then we left and went to the park. We must have spent hours there because when we got home it was 8 o'clock.

"Go run up and take you're shower, Ash there's another bathroom down stair you can use that one." She nodded and got her clothes out of the car.

I went up stairs and sat on the bed. I don't know if I can go through with this. I don't know if I can talk to her yet. I know she went through so much trouble, but it's hard. I looked over to my wall of pictures. So many people have hurt me, and I've hurt so many people maybe I'm supposed to stay here till I turn eighteen. I mean Sophie needs me. I looked over at my letter and read over it. Then I looked back at the pictures. I tear rolled down my face. I got up and took down the picture of my mom and dad.

_What should I do?_

"You miss them don't you?" I turned and saw Ashley standing in the doorway.

I turned away and whipped the tear from my face, "Yeah, I guess."

She walked over putting her arms around me. _Damn tingles you make this so much harder._ She put her head on my shoulder, "I've missed you."

I put the pictures up, "You can choose what side of the bed you want. I'm gonna take a shower." I quickly grabbed my things and ran to the bathroom.

"Spencer…" I could hear Ashley say, but I quickly climbed into the shower. I took as long of shower as I could. Before I went back to my room and saw Ashley sitting on the side.

I walked over and sat next to her and took a deep breath, "Friends, we are friends… for now."

She stuck her hands over her face and began to cry, "Spencer I don't want to be just friends."

I lifted her chin so she could look at me, "Ashley it's okay, I forgive you." I looked over at all the pictures on the wall, "All those people, well most of those people have gone in and out of my life. I'm not easy to be with. I have trust issues, I constantly have nightmares, I'm a walking, breathing Shakespeare drama."

She laughed then sighed, "I'll be here when you are ready."

I smiled, "Good to know." We then laid down, then feel asleep. I woke up after a bad dream and found myself in Ashley's arms. I knew that everything was going to be okay. I snuggled closer to her and fell back asleep. I could get used to this.

I woke up to my body bouncing the next morning I looked up and saw Sophie jumping on the bed, "Wake up. Wake up."

"Ughh… Sophie it's Saturday." I rolled over and checked the time 8:00. I pulled my pillow over my head, "Five more mintues."

"Come on Ashley's up."

I looked over and saw that Ashley was missing I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Where Ashley?"

"Down stairs talking to Bobby and… Jordan I think."

I rolled out of bed and fixed my hair a little then walked down stairs. "Didn't pin you as an early person."

She laughed, "I'm not. Sophie woke me up, you just take forever to wake up."

I looked over at Sophie who just smiled. I rolled my eyes and pulled down the Lucky Charm cereal from on top the fridge, "Ash want some?"

"Lucky Charms! That was my favorite growing up."

"Mine too. Looks like we are starting to have more in common." I poured us both a both a bowl then we ate, "So what do you want to do today?"

"She smiled, where the nearest mall?"

I laughed, "Depends what you consider a mall."

She laughed, "Like a mall, mall with name brand stores."

I shrugged, "I don't know about an hour and a half out."

"Good, we are going shopping, Sophie can come too."

Sophie perked up her head, "Really?"

"Yes and we will even buy you a new outfit." Ashley taking another bite of her cereal.

"YES!" Sophie scream, "My friends are going to be so jealous."

We both laughed and went on eating our cereal. I was really beginning to like this Ashley.

**Thank you for reading, Don't forget to Review :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay so I am going to apologize ahead of time, this is another short chapter. Been super busy so I'm just trying to update as much as possible. Thank you all for reviewing and if you are a reader and haven't reviewed I'd love to hear from you. Have any ideas or wants for future chapters feel free to add it in the review. Thanks. enjoy and review.**

Chapter 18**  
**

We shopped around for a while. Sophie managed to get Ashley to buy her three outfits instead of one, w_hat a push over. _Ashley also bought be a few things.

"Hey Spence…r I'll be right back okay."

I nodded, "And Ash?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"You can call me Spence again... if you want."

She smiled, "I'd like that." Then she walked away.

"Spencer?"

I looked down at Sophie, "Yeah?"

"You like her huh?"

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah. Wanna get something to eat?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand, "McDonalds please."

"McDonalds it is."

She pulled me over to the food court and we stood in line then went and found a table to eat. Sophie quickly ate her food, "Ashley likes you too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters she flew all the way from California to here and she told me."

I laughed, "Oh is that right."

"Mhmm. I like her too."

"Hey."

I looked behind me, "Hey Ash. Where did you even go?"

She took the seat next to me, "Just around. Are you ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of packing to do."

* * *

"Okay, so I'm pretty much still packed from coming home I said looking at all my things still packed in the suitcases."Ashley and I stared at my pile of things. "I don't know what's packed and what's not."

"Well… you could always borrow something of mine." Ashley said sitting on my bed.

I smiled, "Very true, maybe I should just not bring any clothes that way I have to always borrow clothes from you."

"Or you could not wear clothes." Ashley said raising her eyebrows.

I nudge her shoulder, "You'd like that wouldn't you."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright well lets go to bed." We laid down and as I was drifting off I felt someone climbing in the middle of the bed. I looked up and saw Sophie laying in between me and Ashley. "Sophie? What are you doing?"

"Sh… I'm sleeping."

I brought my voice down to a whisper, "I can see that, but why in my bed."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me, "It's your last night before you leave again."

"Spencer it's okay let her stay," Ashley said giving Sophie a little hug, "You can't say no to this face."

I looked back at Sophie, "Fine, but you are going to go to sleep."

She smiled, "I promise." She laid down snuggling between me and Ashley. Then I felt her hand lift up mine and connect it to another hand. I looked up and saw that she had connected mine and Ashley's hands together. I smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Sophie said giving me and Ashley a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ashley replied back. "This just mean that I'll have to come visit more often."

Sophie started jumping up and down, "That would be awesome and we could play soccer together."

I laughed, "Well as long as you two behave."

We said our good byes and headed to the airport. I turned to Ashley, "You never struck me as a kid person."

She turned and looked at me, "I didn't think I was either, there's just something about Sophie I don't know. She kind of reminds me of you though, blonde hair blue eyes."

"It meant a lot that you two got along."

"It means a lot that you have given me a second chance."

I blushed, "If Sophie can see the good in you, then it's worth sticking around for. You've changed Ash."

"You've helped me. I can't help but be better when I'm around you."

I blushed again, "I didn't change you, you changed yourself."

"Who are you rooming with anyway?"

I looked through my papers, "I think Rebecca had a single, so I think I might room with her."

"That's cool I guess, better the Carmen. Are you ready for Homecoming?"

"Yes! Who are you going with?"

Ashley tightened her grip on the wheel, "No one."

"Why?"

She looked at me, "I don't know. No one interesting asked and I'd rather go alone then have a date that's not you."

My heart sank to my stomach, "Ash, if Aiden hadn't asked…"

She smiled, "It's okay. Aiden's a nice guy… and he promised that I could have one dance with you."

"Oh did he really?"

"Yep. We came to an understanding."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh okay."

We eventually arrived at the airport and made our way back to Worthington Academy. We pulled up and Ashley helped me grab my things and bring them up to Rebecca's room. I figured it was a better idea than staying with Ashley considering well you know…

Ashley and I said our goodbyes. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Don't miss me too much."

I rolled my eyes, "In your dream Davies."

She winked, "Planning on it."

"Bye Ashley."

"Bye Spence."

I closed the door. _How could one little girl bring us so close together?_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: At bottom ;)**

**Chapter 19  
**

"You look hot." Ashley said turning me around to look into the mirror. I had to admit I did look good.

I turned back around looked her up and down, "You don't look to bad yourself."

"You have your diamond necklace for the after party right?"

I walk over to Ashley's desk and picked up the necklace, "Yep. Put it on for me." I turned around as Ashley slipped the necklace around my neck. Her hands felt so soft as they grazed the side of my neck.

"There you go."

"Thanks, you ready to meet Aiden and Rebecca?"

"Yeah just one second I have something for you."

I smiled, "What?"Ashley walked over to her desk and pulled out a small box. I stared at it confused and open it. It was bracelet, a charm bracelet, one charm had 24/1. "A charm bracelet? What is 24/1 for?"

Ashley looked really nervous, "It's today's date."

I was confused, "Why today's date?"

Ashley reached out and grabbed my hand, "I was going to wait till later tonight, but I've waited way to long already, Spencer will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked, I looked at the bracelet then back to Ashley, then I smiled, "Of course." Then I took a step forward and kissed her. She slid her tongue my bottom lip. I open and granted access.

Ashley put her forehead to mine, "I missed this."

I looked her in the eyes, "Me too."

"When did you?"

"At the mall, when you and Sophie ate."

I smiled, "I really like it."

"I'm glad. You ready to go?"

I nodded then we head over to the courtyard to meet Aiden and Rebecca. Ashley wasn't very close with her old friends, mainly because they didn't want to be around with me, so Ashley ditched them. We headed down the limo and climbed.

"Are you ladies ready for the best night of your lives." Aiden said cracking open a bottle of champagne. My body tensed, I didn't even think about partying and alcohol. I grabbed Ashley's hand and squeezed.

Ashley grabbed the bottle, "Not till after the dance."

"Come on Ash, you of all people should understand," Aiden said making a puppy dog face.

"No I don't want my girlfriends date being tipsy and hanging all over her." She said put the bottle away.

"No fun," He said leaning back pouting.

"Oh please, save it all for the after party." She said squeezing my hand back.

Rebecca's head poked up, "Wait girlfriend?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah she asked me earlier." Then I leaned over and showed Rebecca the bracelet.

"Aw… how cute."

I smiled and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek, then she lifted my hand and kissed it.

"Okay, none of that business at the dance, I'd like all my friends to remain jealous." Aiden said pointing to me and Ashley. Then he smiled, "Or actually if I'm included…"

"Shut up," I said pushing Aiden and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Better?"

He smiled, "That all I get, come on."

"Boys," Ashley said at the same time.

For the rest of the ride we rode listening to loud music, laughing, and messing around. Then we finally arrived to the hall and walked in.

"Hey Aiden," a boy said coming up to Aiden.

Aiden smiled, "Meet my date, Spencer Carlin."

"Damn, maybe I should switch school you got the hottest girls."

I looked at Ashley, who rolled her eyes, "The closest you are going to get to having girls like this is seeking into our dances."

"Ouch, I like them feisty." The boy then put his arm around Ashley.

Ashley then moved it, "To bad you're not my type." She walked over and gave me a kiss. "I'll see you on the dance for later." Then she winked to the boy and walked off.

The boy looked at Aiden and patted him on the back, "I really need to come your school."

_Is there a garbage can I can throw up into? _"Aiden let's dance," I said leading him into the dark room.

We started dancing and surprisingly he was a real gentleman about it, he kept his hands to himself… most of the time. There was another slow song and I felt a hand pull me away from Aiden, "Care if I interrupt."

I smiled when I saw it was Ashley, "Of Course."

"He not touching you to much is he?" She said leaning her forehead on mine.

"Surprisingly no," I said bringing her closer. She is really cute when she is being protective.

"Oh, look it's the lesbians," A voice behind me said.

Ashley took a step back and I turned around to see a girl I've never seen before. I took a step forward to the girl, "I'm not into labels, but if you got a problem with me I will gladly take this outside."

The girl took a step forward getting to eyes level, "You don't want to mess with me, I know about the accident."

It felt like a truck just ran into my chest, "How'd you?" I looked up and saw Carmen standing close by.

The girl looked back toward Carmen, "No, Carmen didn't tell me. You might want to watch your back Carlin."

I turned back and looked at Ashley then back to the girl, but she was gone. _What the hell?_ I went back and hugged Ashley, "Are you okay?"

She wrapped her arms around me, "Yeah. I guess it's something I'll have to get used to."

"It'll all be okay." I rubbed the side of her face with my hand, "Ready for the after party?"

She grabbed my hand, "Yeah, I'll go grab our purses and you get Aiden and Rebecca, then we will head out."

I nodded and went off to find Aiden, as I was walking I saw the girl again, just staring at me, something about her was familiar. Whatever it was sent shivers down my spine. I figured I was just being paranoid, so I continued walking till I found Aiden and Rebecca. "Ready to go?" I said pointing to the exit. They both nodded. We headed over to the limo climbed in and headed to the after party.

**A/N: There is a lot more to come with the after party. If I get a good bit of reviews I will update ASAP. A lot will be explained in the next chapter and there will be a lot of drama. REVIEW:) Feel free to tell what you like/ don't like, add in what you'd like for the future, anything. Thanks for reading. The reviews will be worth the next chapter.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to start off by apologizing to my reviewers for not posting soon like I said I would. Been very hectic, I had to go to the hospital and long story, but I am fine now. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it is shorter then others, I have a lot of work to do and make up. However, if I get a lot of reviews I hope to get my next chapter up ASAP, hopefully nothing happened that stops that. But thanks for reading and review :)**

Chapter 20

I couldn't help but wonder where I had seen that girl before. Around school maybe? Maybe she was in one of my classes and I never realized it?

"Earth to Spencer," Ashley said waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, "Sorry, just got a lot on my mind."

She gave me a curious look, "You just need to relax. This party is going to be amazing."

I was still deep in thought so I barely made out what she said, "Did you know that girl from the dance?"

"Nope, never seen her before. Just a homophobe don't worry about her. This night is all about partying and having fun."

I gave her a fake smile, "You're right. I just need to relax."

"Man, my friends were so totally jealous of me tonight," Aiden said leaning back.

I rolled my eyes, "You are so... A guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ashley interrupted, "It means you are all horn dogs who obese over hot girls and think with your second head."

"You're just jealous." Aiden said pouting in defeat.

I laughed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

We finally arrived at the club. We walked up to the "bouncer" who let us into the party. I walked in and saw strobe lights, lasers; it literally looked like something you'd see in the movie.

Then I heard Ashley laughing from behind me, so I turned around, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just funny to see you with your mouth to the floor."

I pushed her, "You help my self esteem so much."

Ashley crinkled her nose and smiled, "I know. Come on let's dance." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. She was grinding up on me. Could this girl get any hotter? He hands ran down my sides. It loved her touch. We had come so far in our relationship, things were finally right.

We danced for a long time before I saw that girl again. She smiled and gave me wink. I stopped dancing and watched her disappear into the crowd. Before I knew it I was following her. I walked past the crowd, but she seemed to had disappeared. When I turned around I saw Aiden hold a clear cup, he was clearly wasted.

"Sp-ecc-errrr." He said running up giving me hug.

"Okay, Aiden wow you are clearly drunk," I said taking a step back.

Aiden stumbled forward a little,"I am n-otttt." He then poked me on the nose.

"Maybe you should sit down."

He held up his cup, "I ow-l-y has had o-ne dr-annn-kkk."

I looked up at and took it from his, where did he get a purple drink…. Wait. I smelt it. The smell filled nose and started to all come back, the party, the drink, everything. I dropped the drink to the floor. I remembered, somehow I remembered. That girl, she was at the party, a cousin of Carters. She gave me the drink. I remember taking a few sips. I felt dizzy all of sudden. I looked up and Aiden was gone. I rushed through the crowd to find Ashley.

"Looking for your little girlfriend or the boy?" a raspy voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw her, the girl, Carter's cousin, "What the hell have you done?"

She chuckled, "I haven't done anything. You are in control of your own actions."

"What was in that drink?" I said taking another step forward.

"Um… just a bit of alcohol and a rufies."

She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, "How could you do that, she was your cousin."

"I'm not that one that got behind the wheel and killed her."

My vision became blurred as I saw her walk away. I wanted to run after her, but my face soon met the floor then the room went dark. Then the dark slowly faded, but not completely, I was in a car. The radio was on but I can't make the song. I'm in the back seat just looking around my surroundings. I looked to the front of the car and Carter's in the front seat. She looked back at me, she looked worried. Then she looked the driver saying something , but I can't see who it is or hear the conversation. Then there was a bright light. Carter grabbed the steering wheel, she tried to steer out the way of the car. We missed the car, but the car turned, flipping. I see Carter's body fly out the window as the car flips. "Carter!" I screamed.

I woke up being held down. "You have to save her," I screamed.

"Calm down, save who?" A soft voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked around, my breathing was heavy, "Where am I?"

"You're in an ambulance, you passed out." The man sitting next to me spoke.

I remember the girl, the drink, I looked around, "I need my phone."

"It must be back at the party. You need to try to calm down."

"No! You don't understand. My friends are in trouble. I need to talk to my lawyer."

"Miss everything is okay, I just need to you to calm down. If you don't there is a good chance you may pass out again."

"CALM DOWN? MY FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE. I NEED TO TELL THEM ABOUT…"

**REVIEW :) PLEASE  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This will probably be a lot to take in, but I hope you enjoy it. Love the reviews, keep on reviewing and I will update ASAP. Thank you to everyone. **

Chapter 21

I woke up in a hospital bed, I looked around very confused and tried to remember how I got here and why does my head hurt? Then I remember my dream, the girl, and the drink. I gulped, the silence was killing me.

"Miss Carlin, you're up."

I looked over to the door and saw a doctor walking over to me, "Yep and I'm fine, so I'm just going to go."

"No, there are just a few more test we have to run. If seems as if you had a panic attack which caused you to pass out and hit your head."

"But I need to get back…"

"Miss Carlin are you in some type of trouble?"

I gulped, "Yes, no. I mean it's nothing major just typical high school stuff."

He laughed, "I understand. Well we are running one more test and if nothing shows up, you will be free to go."

When they were done poking me with needles, I was able to leave and take a cab back to school. I ran up to Ashley's room, but she wasn't there. Then I ran over to Aiden's.

"Spencer, hey you're better."

I pushed my way past him, "Do you remember anything from last night, anything?"

He scratched his head, "I remember the dance, I guess I had to much to drink."

"Shit, where's Ashley?" I said pacing in his room.

"I thought she was with you. Spencer, what's going on?"

"We need to find Ashley, now." I grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

"Spencer, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"You didn't drink much from last night, someone slipped a rufies into your drink. That's why you don't remember anything."

"A rufies? Someone gave me a rufies?"

I turned around and kept walking, "Yes, didn't you not hear me the first time? And now Ashley is gone."

"What? None of this makes sense?"

I turned around, "Remember how I told you I got drunk and killed my friend?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well I was slipped a rufies, which is why I don't remember much."

"Then how do you know that?" He said running up to catch up with me.

"Because, I the girl that me and Ashley were talking about is Carter's cousin and she gave me the same drink you had last night. When I saw the color of the drink and spelt it, it all came back. Then while I was passed out in the ambulance, the memory of the car accident came back. I wasn't driving."

"Spencer don't you think the rufies would have shown up in your drug test?"

I gulped, "The reason why I didn't go to jail was because there was a tampering in the evidence, so it couldn't be used in court. Someone must have messed with it to protect that girl."

"Spencer, you know how crazy this sounds? Why would a girl frame you for her cousins murder?"

I stopped and didn't move, "I don't know," then I turned and looked him in the eyes, "I just know that we need to find Ashley. Whatever happened that night, obviously wasn't finished."

"Then lets go to the cops."

"Aiden, I need to find Ashley. If you don't want to help, you can go to your room."

I ran back to my room, hoping Ashley was there, hoping everything I knew was wrong. I opened the door and there was the girl, Carter's cousin sitting on the bed.

"What did you do with Ashley?" I yelled.

"Calm down Spencer, your lover is fine. She was sent to the hospital as well, she hit her head a bit to hard."

"What the hell do you want with me? You were the driver weren't you?"

She gave a little laugh, "Of course I was the driver, but Carter wasn't the person I was trying to get rid of."

I gulped and took a step back, "What did I do?"

"What did you do? Hm, well you were nothing until Carter took you under your wing. She always thought it was funny you both had boy names. She stopped spending less time with me. Oh and did I mention Carter had a crush on you?"

I blushed, "You're lying?"

"Am I? Think about it. Think about how jealous she was of Alex or Mark."

I thought about it, "I'm sorry that she spent less time with you, but…"

"Then she introduced me as her cousin. That hurt most of all. She didn't want you to know the truth, that we were seeing each other. She didn't want to ruin your friendship, or better yet let you think that she was taken."

"Wait what?" I staggered backwards a bit.

"How do you think Worthington got your soccer videos? Carter sent them here after I told her about the wonderful soccer program to get her to come here with me."

My head was spinning, "I didn't like Carter that way."

"I didn't think that either, until you started to date Miss Davies. You stole Carter from me, then you made me kill her."

"I didn't do anything. You killed her, not me."

Then I saw her pull out a knife, I immediately ran for the door, but she grabbed me and shoved me down to the ground. We struggled, but she was bigger than I was and with my recent head injury I couldn't force myself away. When she went to pull the knife on me, I closed my eyes, but then I heard a loud thump. I looked up and saw that Aiden had tackled the girl and rustled the knife from her hand. I was so glad to have a friend like him

I immediately called 9-1-1 and before long the police arrived. Aiden and I both explained our stories. Then she was taken off in a cop car. I was free. I didn't kill Carter. Then I remember Ashley, "Aiden we need to get to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Ashley's there."

We ran to his car and climbed in and rushed to the hospital. We ask the desk clerk who pointed us to her room.

"Ash?" I looked over and saw her lying in the bed. She smiled.

"Hey cutie."

I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Miss me?"

She looked confused, "Um, sure… but first who are you?"

I looked over at Aiden who looked back at me.

"You don't…" my voice trembled, "You don't remember me."

She gave me a confused look, "Are you a friend?"

I wiped my nose, "Ugh no, um sorta… Ash we…"

"Miss can I have a word with you? You to sir."

I turned and saw doctor standing in the door way, "Why can't she remember anything?"

"She can remember some things, just not much. Due to her fall, she has a concussion. You have to be easy on her. She has had to take in a lot right now."

I turned and looked back at Ashley, she looked so lost and confused. "Will she ever remember? How bad is it?"

"I can't disclosed that information till her family gets here. You're not even supposed to be here right now, but her family gave special permission."

"What? When are they getting here? You can't just tell me, They can't let you tell me that. I mean she is my…"

"Spencer, just calm down and wait for her parents." Aiden said holding me back.

I sighed and looked back at Ashley and a tear ran down my face. _Do I ever get a break? This isn't fair right when everything is right, it has to go wrong. Ashley is strong and she likes me, she will start to remember won't she?_

_**Review :)**  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review and I'll try to update ASAP but thats only if I get good review, so review. Thanks. **

**Chapter 22  
**

All me and Aiden could do was sit and wait. I didn't know what happened, how long her amnesia would last, or if she would ever remember us. Right when everything was going fine it had to get ruined, just like always. I kept running through everything in my head, so much that I didn't even here the doctor walk in.

"Miss Carlin, Mr. Dennison Ashley's parents are here to talk to you."

I nearly jumped out of my seat, then I followed the doctor to the outside of Ashley room.

When we got to the room there was a women standing outside, she extended her hand to greet me, "Hello I'm Christine, Ashley's mom."

I shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Spencer and this is Aiden."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Davies."

"Oh please, call me Christine." She turned to toward Aiden, "So are you Ashley's boyfriend?"

He laughed, "Ugh… no actually Spencer…."

I jumped in, "Aiden and I are just really good friends of Ashley's"

"So she still hasn't managed to find herself a good man. I'm not surprised. Maybe if she had someone this never would of happened."

I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. No wonder Ashley never talk about her mom, she's a bitch. "Well I, we were wondering if you could give me and Aiden information on Ashley."

"Oh yes of course. Well I'm going to be leaving soon, so I'll let the doctor know he can tell you any new on Ashley."

"Wait you're leaving?"

She waved her hand, "Ashley will be fine. I have a life to. Bye."

I rolled my eyes, "What a concerned parent."

Aiden laughed, "Why didn't you tell her about you and Ashley."

"If Ashley wants her mom to know, then Ashley will tell her when she's ready."

We walked into the room to meet with Ashley's doctor. Ashley was asleep. I walked over and moved a few pieces of hair from her face then looked up at the doctor, "What happened?"

"We're not sure. She was found at the bottom of the staircase in your dorm."

That girl, wish I could remember her name, was in jail and yet she still managed to make my life a living hell. "How serious is it?"

"Well she seems to remember certain people. She remembers her parents, other family, and she remember Mr. Dennison here."

"So what does that mean?" Aiden of all people to remember, she remembers Aiden.

"It means that there's a certain time frame that she doesn't remember, possibly from the beginning of the school year."

"Right, of course the day she met me," I mumbled.

Aiden placed his hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me everything was going to be okay. "Well will she ever remember?" Aiden asked give me a quick squeeze.

"There's a possibility, but you can't rush these types of things. You can't force her to remember things. Try to jog her memory or lead her into it."

I looked back at Ashley and sighed.

A few days went by and Ashley was finally released. We started off by telling her I was her friend, hoping she would either a. remember or b. gain feelings for me again Neither of those started to happen.

"So we were like best friends… right?" Ashley said as she sat on her bed looking around her room.

"Ugh something like that." She smiled. I looked at her confused, "What?"

"Nothing it's just…nothing. Um… so do I have a boyfriend or anything?"

"No." I wanted to laugh and tell her, but I couldn't.

"Well do you?"

Okay so I laughed, "Um… no." Should I tell her I'm gay?

"So tell me about yourself?"

I sighed, "It's a lot to take in. I mean a lot to take in again."

"And what about my old friends?"

I coughed, "Um… well you didn't agree with something."

"And what was that?"

"Um… just something… hows your head feel?"

"Better."

"Well my number is in your phone if you need me." I said handing her phone.

Ashley clicked on her phone and went through the contacts, "I don't see it."

I looked at her confused, "Of course it is… Let me see."

I took Ashley's phone and scrolled through the names, it wasn't. I scrolled back to the top and noticed the first contact, Angel. I clicked the name and long and behold there was my number. I smiled, she was such a hopeless romantic.

"Did you find it?"

I snapped out of my daze, and quickly changed the name to Spencer. "Yeah, you must have just over looked it or something."

"Oh." She kind of frowned.

Well I'm going back to my room, text me if you need anything. She nodded.

"By Ash."

"Bye Spence." I smiled, I still loved how she said that.

I closed the door behind me and headed back to my room to sulk.

A few weeks passed and things were starting to get back to normal. Ashley and I were hanging out like normal… well as normal as it could be. I still flirted, and she would flirt back. However, it wasn't the same and I couldn't force her to like me, so I waited.

Ding. I checked my phone:

**Ash: I need you.**

I smiled at this message **Spence: Haha what now.**

**Ash: I'm lonely **

**Spence: I just saw you this morning.**

**Ash: But, it's a Saturday night.**

**Spence: I'll be right over. **

"Ashley wants me to go over there." OH did I mention I was hanging out with Aiden?

"Then go."

"I don't think I can do this much longer." I sighed checking the message again, I need you.

"Do you have a choice?"

"Yes…No, I guess not." I laid back on my bed.

"Spencer, if you want to tell her, then tell her."

"I want to, but you heard the doctor."

"Spencer, she might feel the same way."

"But what if she doesn't…"

He shrugged, "You'll never know if you try."

I sighed and headed up to Ashley's room. I walked slowly because I didn't know whether or not I wanted to tell her. I decided that I would if I had the right moment. I knocked on the door and it immediately opened.

"Finally."

"Sorry," I laughed, she is so desperate sometimes. A good sign perhaps?

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could… watch a movie."

I shrugged, "Sure."

We ended up watching a movie, or should I say Ashley watched a movie. I concentrated on how much I wanted to hold her in my arms, hug her, kiss her, hold her hand…. etc. She looked so hot in her outfit as always and it was killing me. About half way through the movie my phone rang, I hopped up and noticed it was from home. I answered it and heard a little girl crying on the other end.

"They…take… I'm… to… home…" This was all I could hear among the crying, tears and sobs.

"Sophie? What wrong? I can't understand you calm down sweetie." I looked over at Ashley who gave me a confused look.

"Spencer, they are switching me to a new home." Sophie cried.

"What? They said not till after the end of the year. When…Where?"

She sniffled, "I don't know. Spencer you have to do something, I finally just got comfortable here I don't want to go."

A tear ran down my face, "Sophie there's not much I can do sweetie. But look when you get to your new home I promise to come visit you as often as I can. It'll be okay."

Before I could say anymore the phone was ripped from my hand, "Sophie?"

"Yeah, It's Ashley."

I smiled as I watched her talk to Sophie.

"Oh I'm fine."

"Of course I remember you, how could I forget a girl with amazing soccer skills."

WAIT SHE REMEMBERS SOPHIE? OH MY GOSH SHE REMEMBERS!

I pulled the phone from Ashley's hand, "Wait you remember?"

review :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, have had major projects all week. I also made this one a little longer. Read and Review and I'll try to update ASAP but thats only if I get good review, so review. Thanks. **

**Chapter 23  
**

Okay so let me go back a little bit. I was on the phone with Sophie in hysterics, then Ashley takes the phone and starts talking to Sophie. She proceeded to tell me that she remember Sophie. SHE MET ME BEFORE SOPHIE. At this point I'm just confused as you are.

"So you remember Sophie?" I said placing my hands on Ashley's shoulders.

She blinked a few times, "Oh my gosh… I remember Sophie, it's starting to come back."

I jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh. So wait, do you remember… Us?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, we were really good friends. I said some bad stuff about you, you got expelled, and I went to find you and met Sophie."

"Anything else." My heart sank to my stomach, come on Ash remember.

She looked confused, "No… why is there something else?"

"No, nothing… Actually there's something that I want to tell you Ash." It was no or never, "Before your accident, you and I, we were…"

Knock knock. Seriously what is up with me, Ashley, and the knocking?

"Sorry, hold that thought," Ashley said as she ran to the door. A tall, built guy walk thought the door, "MARK? Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" She shrieked jumping into his arms. Okay who is mark and why does he have his arms around my girlfriend? "Spencer, this is Mark, my brother." Okay that's more like it.

I reached out to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you Mark." …Even though you have horrible timing.

"So this is Spencer, the one I have heard so much about."

I blushed and looked at Ashley who was blushing to. "Yep, my FRIEND Spencer." Okay, was it just me or did she stress the friend part.

Mark look at Ashley confused, "Oh your friend."

"Yep." I said twiddling her thumbs.

The room then got really quiet…. Did she really just stress that she was my friend? Was the meant for him or me?

"Well do you and your _friend _Spencer want to come?"

Okay what's with the stressing the friend part, I think we all get it.

She glared at the boy, "Sure, but less talking and more walking."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever lets go."

The three of us hung out for a while. Mark took us off campus to eat and went drove around town before heading back to the dorm. I walked Ashley back to her dorm to make sure she got there okay, no need for her to slip and fall again.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ashley said turning to face me before unlocking her door.

I rubbed my hands together, "Um… well you see Ash before you hit your head and forgot all about me, me and you we were…"

Ring Ring. DAMN IT, REALLY? I looked down at my phone: Sophie.

"Sophie? Do you realize how late…."

"I know, but it was the only time I could call you."

"What? Why?" I said looking at Ashley and gave her an apologetic look.

"Because, I'm leaving in the morning, and they didn't want me to notify you." She was crying now.

"Look Sophie calm down, I have some money, I'll fly over there as soon as I can, just calm down and don't worry." I closed my phone, "Look Ash we will have to talk later, Sophie is leaving the foster home, tomorrow and I have to be there for her."

"I'm coming with you." My heart skipped a beat.

"I don't think that's a great idea."

"Look I have the money to fly both of us. Besides I promised Sophie I'd come visit with you."

All I could think about was Sophie opening up her big fat mouth about us before I got a chance to tell her myself. Then again, I could tell her on the plane, but what if it caused commotion and I didn't have time to explain now.

"Fine, grab something you may need and meet at my room as soon as possible." I didn't even wait for a reply I was already running down hall back to my room. I grabbed my things and when I went to open my door I was met with Ash. "Great timing, lets go." We ran downstairs, hoped into Ashley's car and headed toward the airport.

For most of the ride Ashley and I both slept. I even woke up at one point to find her head nestled on my shoulder. I smiled and went back to sleep, we could talk later. Soon we were back in Rhode Island and we raced to the house to catch Sophie before she was taken away.

When we got to the house Sophie was walking to the car to leave to her next home. Tears streamed down her face, but she perked up a little when she saw me. "SPENCER! ASHLEY!" She ran up and hugged us both, "I didn't think you would make it."

I smiled and rubbed my head, "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

She took a step back, "So the WE is back?"

I shook my head, "Yes me and Ashley are friends again." I made sure not to stress friends, incase Ashley started to remember.

Sophie sighed, "Are you coming with me?"

"Sweetie, I don't even know where you're going." I stood up and walked up to the social worker, "Hey, I'm Sophie's sister, well foster sister. Where is she being taken to and why so soon?"

"Sophie's case is a very delicate one. There are two siblings that are being moved into the home and so Sophie was chosen to move. She is moving to a city about three hours away from here."

I turned back and looked at Sophie, there was no way I'd be able to travel three hours away and be able to travel back and there was no guarantee I'd be able to find a place to stay. I felt as I was going to be sick as I turned back to Sophie. Then I knelt down beside her, "Sophie I'd love to come with you, you know that right? But, it's too far for me to travel today."

"But Spencer you promised," She whined as a tear fell down her face.

I whipped it away, "I know sweetie, but I just can't at the moment. I need you to be strong for me and Ash, Okay?"

She gave me hug and started crying again, "You'll come visit right?"

I smiled, "Of course."

Then she leaned over and whispered, "You have to promise one more thing."

"What is that?"I whispered back.

"Tell Ashley."

I looked back at her, for being only six she was very smart and demanding.

I laughed, "I will."

She walked over and hugged Ashley, "Bye Ashley."

"Bye Sophie."

Then Sophie got in the car and drove off. I sighed and turned to Ashley, a tear fell from her face. I took her hand, "What's wrong?"

"It's not fair for a seven year old to have to go through that. She doesn't even seem like she's seven, she's living in the world where she is a teenager."

"She'll be okay. Let's head inside and get some rest. We can visit her tomorrow before flying back."

We walked up to my room. Ashley walked around, you could tell everything was slowly seeping in, she went over to my wall of pictures and pointed to one, "This wasn't here last time, was it?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I added it right before we left last time." It was a picture of Ashley, Sophie and I at the mall.

"That was at the mall?" She said as she looked at me a bit nervous.

I nodded, "Yep, where you bought me this bracelet." I held up my hand for Ashley to see.

"Wait? I actually bought it?" She said looking very confused.

"Yep." Maybe she did remember.

"What do think when I gave it to you?"

"So, you do remember there being an us?"

"I remember how I feel about you, I don't remember how you felt about me."

I grabbed her hands, "I think, I think I love you."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was devastated when you didn't remember me, I wanted to kill that girl for what she did to you. It was like everything she did to me, to Carter didn't seem as important. "

"Even thought I didn't know who you were when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I just felt something, like a tingle."

I laughed, "So you feel those to?"

Before Ash could even speak I leaned in and kissed her, something I had wanted to do forever. She deepened the kiss making it more passionate. I caressed her face with my hand. After a little make out session Ashley led me over to my bed, and I bet you can guess what happened from there.

REVIEW :)


End file.
